


Craving

by DonnieTZ, serClizia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Famine - Freeform, Impala Sex, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: Mentre lavorano per risolvere il caso scatenato dall'influenza di Fame, Cas sperimenta per la prima volta il desiderio verso il cibo; Dean, invece, non sembra subire l'effetto del cavaliere dell'apocalisse.Mentre sono in viaggio verso lo scontro finale, però, anche Dean si accorge di avere una debolezza...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo tornate! Oggi il sito non collaborava e non voleva farmi pubblicare!  
> Questa volta la role si è trasformata in una one shot: Clizia ha fatto Dean (Clizia è Dean) e io (DonnieTZ) ho fatto Cas. Il resto l'hanno fatto loro, senza che noi potessimo fare molto.  
> Spero vi piaccia e BUONA LETTURA!

 

Dean aveva parcheggiato l'Impala fuori dall'obitorio da poco, e Cas era già sparito e tornato con un sacchetto pieno di hamburgers. Lo osservò affondare i denti in quel panino, ancora e ancora, con un misto di invidia e strana tensione muscolare.  
«Ancora? Sul serio?», disse, perché era Dean Winchester e doveva sviare, doveva mantenere la sua aura di cinica invincibilità. Non voleva trapelasse l'ansia di quello che stava pensando, l'invidia di quella fame, perché aveva una paura fottuta di quella che poteva essere la propria.

Cas - occhi grandi nella penombra dell'auto (era sicuro avesse un nome specifico e che per Dean fosse importante), le mani strette attorno all'hamburger, il suo profumo nelle narici - riservò un'occhiata candida a Dean.  
«Mi rendono felice.»  
Era strana, la felicità. Come la fame. Come tutto quel grumo di emozioni che lo abitavano da così poco tempo e che erano così _umane_. Invidiava il suo tramite di un'invidia genuina del tutto priva di sfumature subdole: aveva vissuto da uomo.  
Come Dean.

Dean sentì qualcosa di scomodo muoversi dalle parti del... fegato, probabilmente, di fronte a quel sorriso compiaciuto. Non aveva mai visto Cas sorridere così. Non l'aveva mai visto sorridere affatto.  
Era una cosa che gli tirava la pelle, fin sul naso, conferendo un'espressione buffa ai suoi lineamenti solitamente rigidi e impenetrabili da soldato-angelo-del-signore.  
Doveva distogliere lo sguardo, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva. Qualcosa lo teneva lì, ancorato a quella bocca che si chiudeva sul pane tostato e ricoperto di semi, qualcuno dei quali era rimasto appiccicato alle labbra...  
«Felice, eh. Beato te,» si sforzò di rispondere. «A che numero sei?»

La voce di Dean si collocò da qualche parte, fra la fame e il bisogno continuo di soddisfarla, profonda.  
Castiel addentò nuovamente l'hamburger, riempiendosi la bocca.  
Perché proprio gli hamburger, poi? Perché proprio l'unico cibo che aveva visto divorare ancora e ancora a Dean?  
Non era davvero il momento per quelle domande. Ingoiò a fatica, il sapore a spandersi sulla lingua, le labbra sporche.  
«Ho perso il conto. Più di un centinaio.»

Dean fischiò, impressionato.  
Ma dov'era la sua fame? Dove lo avrebbe colpito Carestia? Dean temeva quella risposta più di ogni altra cosa, non sapeva perché.  
Si costrinse a guardare fuori dal finestrino, fare il suo lavoro.  
Era per quello che era lì. Era quello che faceva. E lo faceva dannatamente bene.

  
«Quello che non capisco è:» iniziò a dire Cas, tutto concentrato sul panino, ma stranamente recettivo nei confronti dei movimenti di Dean, come sempre, «dov'è la tua fame, Dean?»  
Il nome gli scivolò sulla lingua, mischiandosi al sapore che lo stava sfamando, in un modo che aveva - sempre, senza eccezioni - del familiare e dell'estraneo assieme.

Dean strinse gli occhi alla domanda, odiando come Cas riuscisse a entrare in sintonia coi suoi pensieri così facilmente.  
Sbuffò una risata, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui. «Quando ho fame, mangio. Quando voglio del sesso, me lo vado a cercare. Quando voglio farmi una bevuta, bevo,» minimizzò.

Cas si esibì in un'espressione confusa.  
«Stai dicendo di essere equilibrato?» domandò, insinuando lo sguardo in quello di Dean.

Dean vi rimase appeso, reprimendo l'istinto di leccarsi le labbra. «Dio, no. Sono solo ben nutrito.»  
Gli cadde lo sguardo di nuovo su quei semi, maledicendo il pressante desiderio di allungare una mano e spazzarli via col pollice.  
Stava diventando sempre più difficile pensare lucidamente. Si voltò di nuovo verso l'esterno, sospirando di sollievo quando vide il demone uscire con una valigetta simile a quella che aveva recuperato Sam.  
«Demoni,» avvertì Cas e mise in moto.

Fu un viaggio breve e stranamente silenzioso, scandito dalla musica e dal masticare di Cas. Dean sembrava particolarmente concentrato a non perdere di vista l'auto dei demoni.  
Nel frattempo Cas scrutava l'alluminio vuoto, la devastante sensazione inappagata nello stomaco. Aveva ancora fame, ma sapeva che nulla sarebbe mai bastato, che nulla avrebbe mai soddisfatto quel crescente appetito.

Dean tamburellava sul manubrio, cercando di sfogare una tensione che gli risaliva per le vertebre.  
Alzò il volume, provò a seguire la musica, ma nulla sembrava riuscire a distrarlo da quel qualcosa che cercava faticosamente di risalirgli da dentro.  
Il sudore gli bagnava il collo, lo sentiva, e man mano che il viaggio continuava, più gli riusciva difficile respirare.  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso Cas, e sentì uno strattone allo stomaco lancinante, quasi accecante.  
Fermò la macchina sul ciglio della strada, di botto, chiuse gli occhi, e provò a regolare il respiro, stringendo le nocche.  
_È solo un attacco di panico. Ne hai già affrontati altri. Va tutto bene._

Cas sentiva la fame riverberargli dentro, sempre più forte, sempre più intensa. Si mescolava a qualcosa di strano, forse la certezza che non avrebbe dovuto darle ascolto, la colpa nell'essere incredibilmente tentato di cedere e cedere, divorando ogni cosa.  
Spostò l'attenzione su Dean, ridestandosi all'improvviso. Fu come essere ripescato da acque tiepide e profonde, scoprendo quanto fossero poco invitanti: qualcosa non andava.  
«Dean, cosa succede?» domandò con voce rauca, confuso, avvicinandosi per scrutarlo con le sue iridi chiare.

Dean mantenne gli occhi chiusi, anche solo per il brivido che la voce rauca di Cas gli provocò sulla schiena.  
Qualcosa non andava. E non andava per _niente._

«Dean?»  
Cas accompagnò quella parola - un richiamo, quel nome, che non smetteva mai di avere importanza - con il gesto della mano, poggiando il palmo sulla spalla dell'altro.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, ma non avrebbe trovato opzioni senza la certezza di sapere cosa stava accadendo.

Il contatto di Cas gli bruciò la spalla - proprio come all'inferno - attraverso i vestiti, e Dean sentì una fiamma ardente risalirgli su per la pancia, l'esofago, la gola, e non seppe come la tenne giù, come riuscì a rimanere fermo. Forse tanti, tanti anni di allenamento a tenersi a bada, a non farsi sentire mai.  
Gli sfuggì comunque un rantolo dolorante, e strinse di più il volante tra le dita.  
«Cas... non... non toccarmi...», riuscì ad articolare.

Castiel ritirò la mano, lentamente, anche se ogni istinto lo spingeva a lasciarla esattamente dov'era.  
«Dimmi cosa succede, Dean,» chiese ancora, il tono apprensivo e deciso allo stesso tempo.  
Ripassò mentalmente ogni possibilità, ogni maledizione, ogni arma che Carestia avrebbe potuto scatenare loro...  
L'idea lo colpì.  
«La tua fame,» disse solo, piano.  
E non sapeva quale fosse, non sapeva come aiutarlo, vedeva soltanto quanto fosse paralizzante e dolorosa. Temeva che lasciarlo lì per andare a tagliare il dito di Carestia avrebbe significato metterlo in pericolo. Se, una volta lì, avesse ceduto alla _sua_ , di fame? Che sarebbe successo a Dean, allora? Solo, nell'auto, in mezzo al nulla?  
«Dimmi cosa posso fare,» aggiunse, il tono del soldato pronto alla guerra.

 _Baciami_.  
Fu il primo pensiero, che represse con un grugnito. Non poteva avere fame di _quello_ , non adesso, non lì.  
_Parlami_.  
Fu il secondo, più ragionevole. La voce di Cas... era dolorosa da ascoltare, ma era come una droga. Più parlava e più Dean ne aveva bisogno, più sentiva quei brividi meglio riusciva a respirare, sebbene di poco.  
«Parlami.»

«Parlarti?» seguì un suono pensieroso e lieve a quella domanda retorica, un piccolo e rauco verso che indicava il vano tentativo di raccogliere i pensieri.  
«Ora capisco cosa trovi di speciale negli hamburger,» disse, tanto per riempire il vuoto e rendersi utile.  
Lo sguardo restò fisso su Dean, gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione, l'espressione dissonante rispetto alle parole leggere.

Dean sentì un sorriso tendergli le labbra.  
Era così stupidamente da Cas dire una cosa del genere. E non avere la più pallida idea di cosa fare, come distrarre un essere umano. Anche se, hey, aveva funzionato, Dean era comunque distratto.  
Tanto che alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e fu un errore di quantità incalcolabile, così preoccupato, gli occhi blu spalancati che lo scrutavano, le labbra - quelle fottute labbra - semiaperte, ancora sporche di panino.  
Dean boccheggiò, il petto in fiamme, spalancò la portiera e si buttò fuori dalla macchina, maledicendo Dio, gli angeli, l'universo, l'Apocalisse e tutti i suoi fottuti cavalieri. Si appoggiò alla macchina, respirando a fondo, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori.  
Perché doveva succedergli questo, con _Cas_? Forse avrebbe dovuto mandarlo via. Dirgli di portargli una prostituta, o una cosa così.  
Qualcosa gli disse che non era una buona idea, e preferì ascoltare quel qualcosa.

Cas gli fu a fianco in un istante, dimenticandosi tutte le promesse fatte sul rispettare lo spazio personale, scrutandolo con attenzione per capire.  
Dentro gli si agitava tutta la preoccupazione dell'universo, in piccole schegge acuminate che non riusciva ad identificare. Le emozioni umane erano un caotico inseguirsi e non sembravano offrire soluzioni attuabili con un buon piano. Non c'erano appigli e Castiel si sentiva privo di risorse.  
«Dean?» chiese di nuovo, senza neanche sapere perché.

Dean picchiò forte il tetto dell'Impala con il pugno, ma non bastò, perché il suo _nome_ su quelle labbra, con quella voce, era più di quanto riuscisse a tenere a bada.  
«Dannazione, Cas,» mormorò, dopo essersi lanciato su di lui e averlo preso per il bavero di quel trench. Solo quell'azione inaspettata, quello scarico improvviso di adrenalina, riuscirono a fargli prendere il minimo di lucidità richiesta per fermarsi e non baciarlo lì e subito. Respirò forte sulla sua bocca. «Dannazione, Cas,» ripeté, stringendolo solo un po' di più forte.

Castiel sentì il respirò di Dean infrangersi sulle sue labbra e scrutò a fondo negli occhi che si trovava davanti, l'espressione confusa tinta dalla solita assurda malinconia.  
_Cosa stava succedendo?_ Avrebbe dovuto chiederlo.  
Non lì, non in quel momento, non a Dean. Avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a se stesso molto tempo prima, quando aveva messo tutto in discussione solo per l'uomo che stava stringendo il suo impermeabile fra le dita. Aveva evitato di soffermarsi sulle sue scelte, motivandole con il peso dell'apocalisse e di ciò che fosse intrinsecamente giusto e sbagliato.  
Ora le domande si erano moltiplicate e la confusione era tutto ciò che gli restava.

Dean chiuse gli occhi, lottando di nuovo con tutto se stesso.  
Non voleva e voleva in egual misura, e non voleva perché non era giusto, non era così che doveva andare. Cas era un angelo, e non solo, era suo amico, ed era ingiusto usarlo per placare una sete dettata solo dal potere di uno stramaledetto cavaliere dell'Apocalisse.  
Un'altra ondata di calore lo travolse e si costrinse a districare le dita dal trench, metterle sulle sue ginocchia, _respirare_.  
«Carestia...», riuscì a dire. «Evidentemente non sono tanto ben nutrito quanto credevo,» tentò di scherzare, inalando con la bocca, cercando di non sentire il profumo assurdo della pelle di Castiel, dolce come miele ma con una tinta greve, come terra coltivata.

«Possiamo andare a prendere altri hamburger,» rispose Cas.  
Continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla figura inquieta di Dean, l'espressione inalterata nella sua perplessità. Non sembrava una fame come la sua, quella di Dean, non lo sembrava affatto, ma Cas non aveva altre idee.  
Dean non sembrava davvero nelle condizioni di affrontare Carestia e Cas iniziò a pensare di farlo da solo, di combattere contro se stesso e la fame solo per metterlo al sicuro da qualsiasi cosa lo stesse tormentando.

Dean ridacchiò, nonostante l'incendio che gli stava distruggendo le interiora.  
«Non... non sono gli hamburger, Cas, quello di cui ho bisogno.»  
_Bisogno_.  
Strizzò gli occhi di fronte alla consapevolezza di come aveva formulato la frase.  
Dean Winchester non aveva mai bisogno di niente.

«Cosa, allora?» chiese Cas, aggrottando ancora di più le sopracciglia.  
Forse avrebbero potuto sopire quel bisogno soddisfacendolo il tempo necessario a colpire Carestia. Forse c'era una soluzione, dopotutto.  
Una soluzione, un piano, qualsiasi direzione certa che scacciasse le domande.

Dean scosse la testa.  
«Non credo tu voglia saperlo.»  
Castiel il vergine, Castiel l'angelo, Cas. Il suo _Cas_. Non era così, lui. Era al di sopra di sudore e liquidi e ansimi in sporchi motel da quattro soldi con le lenzuola macchiate dai precedenti proprietari.  
Non era quello che voleva, non era quello che conosceva, dal mondo.

«Cosa posso fare?» la domanda uscì diretta e onesta dalle labbra di Cas.  
_Dimmi cosa fare, Dean, e lo farò._  
Una verità estrema, che schiacciò le domande nelle parti di Castiel da cui erano sbocciate. Vederlo così - combattuto, lacerato, torturato - avrebbe spinto Cas all'azione cieca, senza esitazioni.  
Non era forse già avvenuto in passato?

«Uh, non so, puoi zapparti dentro un negozio e prendermi una rivista porno? Quella potrebbe essere d'aiuto.»  
Dean e la sua stupida bocca sarcastica.  
«Busty Asian Beauties,» concluse, maledicendosi nel frattempo.

Quelle frasi impiegarono un po' a penetrare nell'ostinata confusione di Cas, ma quando lo fecero mutarono la sua espressione in una sorpresa genuina.  
Così _quella_ era la fame di Dean.  
Attese qualche istante, distogliendo lo sguardo giusto un attimo per posarlo sull'asfalto umido. Poi ricordò che Dean aveva bisogno di lui, e allora rialzò gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli dell'altro.  
«Certo,» disse, convinto.

«Non era una richiesta letterale, Cas,» si affrettò ad aggiungere, prima che quello si teletrasportasse davvero a prendergli un porno.  
Un porno... Cas... una fiammata più potente lo costrinse a piegarsi ancora di più, gemendo per il dolore.

Cas si avvicinò nuovamente, chiedendosi se la richiesta di non toccarlo fosse ancora valida, la mano che si alzò nell'aria per poi ricadere al fianco, incerta.  
Ancora una volta le risorse si stavano riducendo.  
«Andrò a tagliare il dito a Carestia,» disse allora, vagliandola come l'unica ipotesi che aveva qualche possibilità di concretizzarsi.  
Qualcosa, dentro di lui, si agitò con forza: non voleva lasciar solo Dean, non quando stava male.

«No, Cas,» gli afferrò la manica, sopprimendo un'altra ondata con un gemito roco. Il suo profumo... Dio.  
_Respira con la bocca, Winchester._  
«Non puoi andare solo. Dammi solo un minuto...»

«Hai... umh, hai una soluzione?» domandò, incerto.  
Sapeva per esperienza personale che era difficile placare la fame imposta da Carestia, anche se la sua, in quel momento, aveva finito per occupare un posto davvero piccolo del suo corpo.  
Tutto il resto, ogni tensione dei muscoli, ogni gesto soppresso, era la concretizzazione della preoccupazione per Dean.  
Solo che lui non capiva la necessità di Dean, non fino in fondo, non quando era così concretamente umana.  
Scavò alla ricerca di un ricordo qualsiasi in cui avesse provato del desiderio, aggrappandosi infine alla scusa detta tempo prima.  
_Sono mancate le occasioni._  
Eppure, se sfiorava il grumo denso di emozioni che lo abitavano da qualche tempo, poteva forse...  
_No._  
«Dean?» domandò ancora, per zittire tutto.

 _Per prima cosa devi smetterla di dire il mio nome a quel modo._  
Strinse la presa sulla manica, digrignando i denti, era a un passo dal mandare tutto in malora e non voleva, non voleva, non voleva, non così.  
Scosse la testa, anche se quella _pullulava_ di soluzioni, sempre più difficili da tenere giù.  
Erano una catena infinita di Cas. Cas che... No.  
_Sì._  
Cas che lo sbatteva contro quell'Impala e...  
«Oh, Dio...»  
Artigliò il polso di Cas e si portò la mano sulla faccia, appoggiandosela sulla guancia. Non sapeva perché, per cosa, non riusciva nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi.

Quello fu un gesto intimo che mandò in frantumi qualcosa, da qualche parte, fra lo sterno e i polmoni del tramite di Cas. O forse era solo e semplicemente Cas e non lo riusciva a realizzare. Forse era una fame contagiosa.  
Lasciò il palmo in balia della presa di Dean, però; le domande che credeva di aver sconfitto che esplodevano dentro le tempie: _sono io? la mia vicinanza lo fa stare male? dovrei andarmene? dovrei restare? perché voglio restare? perché lui, sempre e solo lui, negli occhi, nella mente, nelle parole?_  
Avrebbe voluto parlare, ma non riuscì neanche a pronunciare il nome di Dean. Restò a guardarlo adorare la sua mano, sentendosi perso come mai prima.

La rigidità di Cas era stranamente rassicurante, non sapeva nemmeno lui perché.  
Perché era una sicurezza, forse. Perché era sempre così composto, così perfetto. Dean avrebbe voluto vederlo scompigliato, per lui.  
Strusciò la guancia contro quella mano, finché il pollice di Cas non gli finì sulle labbra.  
Le fiamme risalirono fino alla gola, bruciando tutto fino alle gengive, e Dean non si trattene dal posare un bacio sul polpastrello, e poi aprire gli occhi, perché voleva vedere. Doveva.

Cas sentì la bocca aprirsi appena e l'aria strizzarsi fuori dai polmoni per trasformarsi in un respiro breve e profondo.  
Le labbra di Dean l'avevano sfiorato e Cas si rese conto che a Dean sarebbe bastato chiedere per avere. Era un pensiero terribile, che si portava dietro colpe e vergogne, responsabilità e doveri, ma che Cas non riuscì a soffocare in tempo.  
Annegò nello sguardo di Dean, attento ad ogni suo gesto, teso nella sua posizione come sul bordo del baratro.

Cas cominciava a scomporsi ma non come Dean avrebbe voluto.  
Come aveva _bisogno_.  
Perché quello che stava facendo placava e alimentava le fiamme allo stesso tempo e Dean sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarsi, o peggio, non poteva, perché se avesse imbottigliato ancora probabilmente avrebbe finito per far qualcosa di irrecuperabile.  
Non che Cas glielo avrebbe permesso, essendo miliardi di volte più forte di lui, ma Dean ci avrebbe _provato_ e quello sarebbe bastato.  
Giocare su quel confine, sembrava un compromesso accettabile.  
Giocare a vederlo scomporsi, per lui.  
Lambì lo stesso punto che aveva baciato, in un gesto che non si era mai sognato di fare in tutta la sua vita.  
E non c'era vergogna, c'era solo _Cas_ e Cas era diverso, e andava tutto bene. Avviluppò la lingua intorno al pollice, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Cas impiegò un istante.  
L'attimo prima la lingua di Dean scorreva sulla sua pelle, colmandolo fino all'orlo di qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, e l'attimo dopo Cas stava spingendo Dean contro l'impala, trattenendo fra i pugni la sua giacca, lo sguardo immerso in quello dell'altro e il respiro spezzato.  
_Desiderio_.  
E non c'entrava la fame, non come per Dean. Non c'erano scuse, non c'erano colpe da attribuire. Voleva Dean - come un uomo avrebbe voluto un altro uomo, ne era certo - ma non così, non perché qualcuno aveva spinto Dean in quella direzione contro la sua volontà.

Cas lo aveva spinto contro l'Impala, proprio come lo aveva immaginato, ma _meglio_ , perché era Cas, perché era vero, perché era quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
_Bisogno_.  
Le fiamme lo bruciavano, facendogli scordare in un attimo il lampo di dolore dello scontro della schiena contro il metallo.  
«Cas...», sussurrò. «Non credo di... non posso...»  
Uno sguardo a quelle labbra, aperte, per lui, il fiato corto - lui, l'angelo! - per colpa di Dean, e mandò a puttane ogni pensiero razionale.  
«Baciami o giuro su Dio...», non finì la frase, perché non sapeva come.

Sarebbe stato così giusto rifiutarsi, così etico e morale, così ovvio.  
Invece Cas affondò in se stesso, lasciando esplodere tutti i momenti in cui avrebbe voluto fare quello stesso gesto senza neanche saperlo. Tutti gli attimi consumati a studiare lo sguardo di Dean e le sue labbra, a stargli vicino per sentire il suo profumo.  
Avrebbe potuto mentire a se stesso, dirsi che era suo dovere aiutarlo perché aiutare Dean significava aiutare l'umanità intera.  
Invece scontrò le loro bocche, di prepotenza, con una strana foga nata dalla rabbia verso se stesso per aver ceduto a quella tentazione.

Dean lo lasciò entrare, caldo e prepotente, rispondendo con la stessa foga, forse di più, gemendo a ogni contatto, le mani forti dei capelli di Cas, e in un'altra vita si sarebbe preoccupato di quei suoni che gli salivano dalla gola, e magari un giorno lo avrebbe fatto, ma non in quel momento, non quando Cas lo spingeva contro la portiera, in un modo che adesso poteva ammettere di aver immaginato più di una volta.

Castiel saggiò la perdizione in una forma del tutto diversa da quella che sapeva esistere. Una perdizione fatta di labbra e lingua e denti. Di mani forti che lo attiravano più vicino come se ci fosse altro spazio in cui annullarsi. Del rauco richiamo al piacere che si sprigionava da Dean.  
Dean.  
Il _suo_ Dean.  
«Dean,» Cas si staccò appena, affannato, la camicia spiegazzata, per poggiare la fronte su quella dell'altro e ritrovare il respiro, «non... non lo vuoi davvero.»  
Lo disse col tono con cui si dice una verità innegabile.  
Perché era lui quello che desiderava fino in fondo, ma doveva pensare a Dean, al suo bene, al giorno dopo e a quello dopo ancora. Lo immaginò rifuggire il suo sguardo, liquidare il tutto con del sarcasmo a nascondere la vergogna - o, peggio, il dolore -, e si trovò a non poter approfittare di quel momento.

«Oh, lo voglio,» si sporse a cercare di nuovo le labbra di Cas, frustrato quando non le trovò, perché Cas aveva allontanato la testa, anche se di poco. «Credimi... lo voglio.»  
Lo voleva da così tanto tempo che non ricordava quando avesse iniziato.  
«Vorrei fermarmi, davvero,» sorrise, impotente di fronte a quell'ammissione. «Ho cercato. È troppo tardi.»

«È Carestia.»  
Cas respirò a forza, le labbra di Dean così vicine.  
«Dobbiamo trovare un modo.»  
Dean era un invito, tutto in lui tentava a cogliere il frutto e divorarlo fino a non lasciarne nulla.  
«Io non sento la tua fame, Dean.»  
Doveva essere forte, più forte del desiderio, più forte della voglia.  
Doveva essere forte di quell'amore accartocciato che lo legava a Dean, di quel sentimento incomprensibile che gli stringeva l'anima.  
«Posso essere forte per entrambi, posso impedirti di fare uno sbaglio di cui ti pentiresti.»  
Doveva andare, sapeva di dover andare...

 _Io non sento la tua fame, Dean._  
Il cuore gli galoppava nel petto, e non solo per i baci infuocati di un secondo prima. Uno sbaglio di cui si sarebbe pentito? Cas?  
«Mi prendi per il culo, vero?»

Cas scese con lo sguardo a fissarsi le mani ancora aggrappate alla sua giacca.  
«No,» rispose, confuso.

«Cas, guardami.»  
Dean allargò le braccia. «Sono un casino. E non so cosa diavolo succederà dopo, ma ora ho davvero...», _bisogno_ , deglutì, «bisogno...», _di te_ , «di fare questa cosa... qualsiasi cosa sia. È un errore? Probabile. Non faccio altro che collezionare errori nella mia patetica vita. Ma c'è un cavaliere da sconfiggere, e non posso andarci in queste condizioni. Quindi...» _ti prego_. Cominciò a gesticolare in modo assurdo con le mani. «Mi servirebbe proprio...», il respiro gli incespicò scendendo di nuovo sulle labbra di Cas. Le baciò, piano stavolta, perché per qualche motivo riusciva a tenere a bada le fiamme, in quel gioco strano sul confine della pazzia.

Cas ingoiò lo strano dolore che gli si era gonfiato in petto, trattenendolo giù perché non arrivasse in superficie.  
Dean aveva bisogno di lui, anche se le parole che aveva appena pronunciato gli risuonavano nella mente.  
_E non so cosa diavolo succederà dopo._  
Cas rispose al bacio, lambendo appena con la lingua, respirando fra le labbra di Dean.  
Faceva male in un modo che non aveva mai sperimentato, male di resa incondizionata, male del crollo di una piccola illusione, male di speranze che non sarebbero dovute nascere.  
_È un errore? Probabile._  
Ma Dean aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa per la sua fame - tutto lì, semplicemente - e Cas lo avrebbe aiutato.

Il baciò virò subito al passionale non appena Dean sentì la resa di Cas sulla lingua.  
Sentiva qualcosa schiacciargli le costole, non sapeva cosa, (senso di colpa?), ma lo mise da parte per dedicarsi a Cas.  
Le mani di nuovo tra quei capelli disordinati, lo baciò a lungo, finché le fiamme non chiesero di più.  
«Cas,» mormorò, staccandosi solo di un attimo.  
Non sapeva come porre la domanda. Ho bisogno di più di così?  
«Cas...»

«Dean?»  
Cas ripeté quel nome, i baci che ancora aleggiavano sulle labbra come un respiro, il sapore di Dean sulla lingua, la sensazione del suo corpo stretto addosso.  
E anche quel dolore, che lo faceva sentire così umano.

Dean rabbrividì, visibilmente stavolta, senza nasconderlo.  
Non c'era più spazio per nascondersi.  
Si leccò le labbra. «Ho bisogno...», strinse la presa sull'impermeabile che aveva afferrato poco prima senza rendersene conto - a quanto pare aveva sempre bisogno di qualcosa di Cas da stringere tra le dita.  
Le fiamme gli lambirono di nuovo la gola. Lasciò andare un gemito rauco.  
Non c'era spazio per nascondersi, no?  
«Ho bisogno di... più.»

Cas scrutò il modo sofferente con cui Dean aveva detto quelle parole, quell'ammissione di debolezza così strana sulle sue labbra eppure così familiare fra loro.  
Anche lui avrebbe voluto di più. Più di quello che si stava consumando, più del bisogno estemporaneo di cui pentirsi.  
Eppure, con l'espressione impassibile sotto i capelli scompigliati, Cas acconsentì senza esitazione.  
«Va bene,» disse.  
Il fatto era che non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per dare a Dean il suo _di più_ , non davvero, almeno.

Dean ci era riuscito, aveva formulato in qualche modo la richiesta, e Cas era rimasto lì, a fissarlo, col suo cipiglio.  
«Gesù, Cas, devo farti una lista?», le fiamme erano alte e brucianti, Dean non poteva tenerle a bada a lungo.  
Preferiva che fosse Cas a fare qualcosa, perché se avesse deciso di lasciarsi andare, avrebbe fatto sicuramente qualcosa di troppo, qualcosa a cui non sarebbe riuscito a rimediare. Per Cas era tutto nuovo, non poteva, non doveva perdere il controllo.  
«Va bene,» disse tra i denti. «Ti dirò tutto passo per passo. Slacciami i pantaloni e ficcami una mano nella mutande. Abbastanza descrittivo, per te?»

«Sì, grazie, Dean,» rispose Cas, il suo miglior tono professionale a tingergli le parole e l'aria di chi si sarebbe impegnato al massimo.  
Le dita volarono alla cintura di Dean, con gesto preciso, slacciandola con facilità. E poi, in un istante, il bottone e la cerniera.

Dean si morse il labbro, facendo saettare lo sguardo verso i movimenti di Cas.  
Così professionale, così distaccato. Era meglio così.  
_Non ho la tua stessa fame._

Cas insinuò una mano oltre il tessuto ruvido dei jeans, avvertendo sotto i polpastrelli il calore della pelle di Dean.  
Per un attimo, con l'assurdità che hanno certi pensieri, immaginò come sarebbe stato scoprire Dean in quel modo in un altro momento, fra le lenzuola, nell'aria intima di un rapporto che sarebbe arrivato al giorno dopo e a quello dopo ancora.  
_E non so cosa diavolo succederà dopo._  
Immaginò quella sua prima volta - e tutte le sue emozioni umane che spingevano per venire a galla - fatta della ruvida tenerezza di Dean, perché lo avrebbe desiderato anche lui, sul serio, glielo si sarebbe letto nello sguardo.  
_È un errore? Probabile._  
Arrivò a stringere la carne nel palmo, scoprendone la consistenza, nonostante l'angolo scomodo dettato dai pantaloni, tornando bruscamente alla realtà.  
«Così?» chiese.  
In tutto quel tempo non aveva alzato gli occhi su Dean neanche un istante, né lo fece ponendo quella domanda.

Dean avrebbe voluto abbandonare la testa all'indietro sul tettuccio, lasciarsi andare, lasciare Cas portare avanti un compito come quando gli aveva insegnato a maneggiare la macchina del caffè.  
Ma qualcosa stonava, qualcosa che persino le fiamme indicavano con il loro bruciore. Gli sollevò il mento per far incontrare lo sguardo di Cas, incatenarlo al suo.  
«Sì, Cas, così.»

Con quel contatto delicato, Cas capì che avrebbe almeno avuto quel momento, aveva almeno conosciuto il sapore di Dean e la sua espressione densa di desiderio e quel modo rauco di sussurrargli che andava bene così.  
Cas mosse appena la mano, in un gesto che attinse ad istinti che non sapeva di avere, scrutando Dean per capire fino a che punto stesse davvero facendo qualcosa di piacevole.  
Voleva baciarlo ancora, voleva baciarlo ovunque, ma si trattenne, chiedendosi quanto in là sarebbero andati per soddisfare il bisogno di Dean.

Lasciò andare un respiro tremolante, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Cas, accarezzandogli una guancia col pollice senza sapere per quale motivo.  
Continuava a dare istruzioni a Cas, sottovoce, a occhi chiusi, di andare più piano, o più veloce, di stringere di più, o di meno, forse in un tentativo di rassicurarlo, o di rassicurare se stesso.

I piccoli gesti erano la vera condanna. Spingevano Cas a desiderare fosse _vero e reale_ più di quanto fosse lecito, rischiando di annegarlo nuovamente nel mare di illusioni e universi alternativi in cui sarebbe stato possibile.  
Si muoveva seguendo quegli ordini sussurrati, aumentando e diminuendo il ritmo, stringendo di più e di meno, lasciandosi cullare dal tono basso e rauco di Dean e dal respiro che si infrangeva sul suo viso.

Il dolore lo teneva ancorato lì, ballando su quel confine tra piacere incalcolabile e pazzia incontrollabile.  
Doveva tenere a bada quell'incendio, ma più Cas continuava più era difficile, ma quando gli diceva di rallentare, era ancora peggio.  
Stava impazzendo.  
Non voleva impazzire.  
Voleva... voleva Cas.  
Che stava andando a un ritmo veloce, troppo veloce, ma invece di fargli cambiare ritmo lo afferrò forte per la nuca e lo baciò a fondo, di denti, di disperazione accecante.

Il bacio fu disperato e Cas si trovò a sprofondare ancora nella confusione. Un attimo prima era convinto di essere il giusto strumento per liberare Dean della sua fame e il secondo dopo c'era qualcosa di semplicemente _troppo_. Come le labbra di Dean sulle sue, a possederlo, suggellando l'idea di essergli appartenuto dal primo istante.  
Aumentò la stretta, impercettibilmente, spronato da quel bacio.

Quando Cas si abbandonò a lui, stringendolo solo un attimo più forte, Dean venne accecato da quel dolore assurdo. Un attimo solo, ma fu abbastanza.  
Un secondo prima stava baciando Cas, infuocato, annaspante, quello dopo lo stava spingendo in ginocchio - o almeno stava tentando, perché era Cas, e non si era mosso di un millimetro.  
Si riacciuffò in tempo, agguantandolo per il bavero del trench.  
«Cazzo, Cas, scusami...», gli mormorò, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla sua fronte.

Cas aggrottò le sopracciglia, gli occhi a cercare quelli di Dean, chiudi dietro le palpebre.  
Poi, lentamente, sfuggì alla presa di Dean sull'impermeabile e piegò le gambe, finendo a terra, in ginocchio.  
«Così?» domandò confuso, guardandolo dal basso, la mano immobile, chiedendosi cosa Dean volesse davvero, dal momento che tutto ciò che lui immaginava potesse volere non aveva alcuna base stabile su cui poggiare.

Due voci esplosero nella sua testa, una gridava ‘No’, l'altra...  
«Cas, ti prego...»  
L'altra diceva sì. L'altra urlava, incontenibile.  
«Ti prego...»  
Quelle labbra, così vicine...  
Ma quello sguardo, così confuso...  
«Se io...», si leccò le labbra, inghiottì valanghe di saliva, nella lotta più difficile che avesse mai compiuto nella sua vita, e lui era nato cacciatore.  
«Non potrei fermarmi, Cas...», diede una zuccata, forte, alla portiera. «Solo... toccami e basta, okay? Non... non usare nient'altro. Okay?»

«Come vuoi, Dean,» mormorò Cas, facendo scorrere lo sguardo in basso, nel punto in cui la sua mano aveva ripreso a muoversi obbedendo ciecamente a Dean e alle sue necessità.  
_Non potrei fermarmi, Cas._  
Si domandò come sarebbe stato se fosse successo davvero. Un istante solo, prima di tornare a fare il suo dovere, ma fu abbastanza perché tornasse il dolore all'idea che quel momento non sarebbe mai stato nulla più che una necessità. Salvare il mondo, salvare tutti, salvare entrambi da quella tentazione era ciò che contava. Sapeva che Dean si sarebbe pentito abbastanza di quel momento - lo aveva detto, dopotutto - e non voleva peggiorare la situazione, ma il pensiero si insinuò in lui e fu difficile schiacciarlo da parte, ignorare tutte le immagini che si formavano dentro di lui.

Dean avrebbe voluto non guardare, stringere le palpebre, schermare gli occhi da quello che aveva davanti, ma era semplicemente impossibile.  
Il fuoco aumentava di intensità, non era in grado di capire come, sperava solo che si sarebbe attenuato e che avrebbe potuto ritrovare il minimo di lucidità almeno per ricominciare a guidare e andare a fermare Carestia.  
Così fissava Cas, a bocca aperta, ansimando sempre più, reso gelatina tra le sue mani in un modo che non ricordava da che aveva lasciato l'adolescenza.  
È solo la fame, cercò di convincersi.  
Ma gli occhi di Cas erano così blu, e lui era in fiamme, e in breve arrivò sul limite. «Ah! Cazzo... più veloce... Cas... Cas!»

Cas obbedì ancora, ipnotizzato dall'immagine di Dean, dall'aura di umano piacere che vibrava attorno a lui, dalle sue labbra, dal suono della sua voce. Era una scoperta che non avrebbe mai creduto di fare, una rivelazione. E non importavano il senso di colpa o - peggio - il senso del dovere. Né la confusione e le domande e tutto quello che non avrebbe mai avuto da quella vita quasi umana che il destino gli aveva imposto.  
Aumentò il ritmo.

Dean si riversò su Cas, esplodendo in mille pezzi, prendendo totalmente fuoco, bruciando dall'interno fino all'esterno, completamente, finché di lui non rimase più nulla.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, non era più Dean Winchester.

Cas restò immobile, sorpreso, l'eccitazione di quell'ennesima scoperta stretta nel ventre.  
Si osservò la mano, la manica dell'impermeabile. Una frazione di secondo per realizzare che Dean aveva avuto la sua soddisfazione e l'appagante senso di essere stato utile, di essere il responsabile di quel piacere.  
Si alzò, pulendo entrambi con la veloce imposizione delle dita, per poi cercare lo sguardo dell'altro. Alla fine, dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, Dean riaprì gli occhi.

Il fuoco non c'era più perché il fuoco era lui.  
Era come una fenice risorta dalle ceneri, bruciante, insensibile al dolore, svanito insieme a quelle gocce ormai scomparse.  
_Bel lavoro, Cas._  
Dean sorrise, o meglio, ghignò.  
Si avvicinò e lo baciò, ardente ma calmo. Infilò due dita nella cintura di Cas mentre scendeva a lambirgli la mandibola e poi il collo.  
«Facciamo un gioco, Cas... il gioco della reciprocità.»

«Dean. No.»  
Cas afferrò il polso di Dean, con gesto deciso.  
La sua fame era il problema.  
L'intera situazione era il problema: teneva troppo a Dean, si era attaccato a lui come se fosse il fulcro dell'intero universo.  
Le sue emozioni erano il problema.  
Non certo l'idea di non aver ricevuto nulla in cambio per aver portato a termine un compito necessario.  
«No,» ripeté, la voce dura quanto lo sguardo.  
Avrebbe voluto, con tutto se stesso, ma non così, non per quello, non quando Dean non era Dean. E se questo significava rinunciare del tutto - rinunciare _per sempre_ \- andava bene.

«Cas. Sì,» disse sorridendo, praticamente facendo le fusa.  
Riprese a sbrigliare la cintura di Cas, mordendogli piano il collo, il lobo dell'orecchio.

«No,» ripeté ancora, come in una strana preghiera.  
Era così difficile resistere, così difficile non cedere e cadere e lasciarsi prendere.  
«Dean, abbiamo...»  
Così difficile.  
«Abbiamo una missione da compiere e...»  
Quasi impossibile.  
«Dean...»  
Era troppo tardi? Ci sarebbe mai stato modo di tornare indietro? Di cancellare quell'esperienza? Di avere un domani senza quel dolore che si faceva sempre più acuto più diminuivano le resistenze di Cas?

«Cas andiamo...», gli soffiò sull'orecchio. «Lo so che lo vuoi. E lo voglio anch'io.»  
Riuscì a slacciare la cintura in un gesto secco, un sottofondo perfetto alle sue parole.  
«Oh, se lo voglio. Lo voglio da un sacco di tempo.»  
Gli leccò l'intero arco dell'orecchio. «Non sai da quanto, Cas... Quindi,» slacciò il bottone, che saltò fuori con un piacevole pop, «Me lo lasci fare?», prese la zip tra le dita. «Mi lasci essere _buono_ con te?»

 _Lo voglio._  
Cas cercò di ricordare che non era Dean quello che soffiava le parole nel suo orecchio.  
_Lo voglio da un sacco di tempo._  
Non era Dean a tentarlo con quelle frasi e quei gesti.  
_Non sai da quanto._  
Non era Dean.  
Ma per una volta, una sola, forse...  
Cas restò immobile, rigido, fermo, ma dentro ogni difesa era crollata inesorabilmente.  
Così si limitò a chiudere gli occhi.

Dean conosceva a menadito ogni rigidità di Cas, ogni cosa, lo aveva studiato, di sottecchi, dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto.  
E anche se al momento tecnicamente non era lui, aveva le informazioni immagazzinate da qualche parte del cervello, e seppe subito il momento preciso della resa di Castiel.  
Il suo potere su di lui era inqualificabile, e Dean ne gioì trattenendo il lobo dell'orecchio tra i denti, prima di scendere insieme alla zip, liberando l'erezione di Cas. Non sarebbe stata una cosa meccanica, oh no.  
Dean gli avrebbe insegnato come dare piacere a un uomo. Gli avrebbe insegnato tutto.

Cas, chiuso nel buio delle sue palpebre per lunghi istanti, sentì ogni contatto amplificarsi all'infinito. La bocca di Dean, i suoi denti sul lobo, la sua mano a spogliarlo quanto necessario. Avvertì l'aria fresca sulla sua pelle nuda, esposta, e riuscì a dare consistenza al suo stesso desiderio, realizzandolo in quel preciso istante, in tutta la sua evidenza.

Dean si divertì a lambirgli prima le ossa del bacino, in un girotondo umido, poi scese sull'inguine, passando il naso tra i peli riccioluti.  
Alzò gli occhi su Cas, volendogli far vedere tutto, sperimentare tutto, anche la potenza di uno sguardo. Lentamente, senza distogliersi mai da quell'oceano blu, lo lasciò scivolare lentamente in bocca.

Cas spalancò gli occhi, mentre Dean scendeva piano contro di lui, sfiorandolo. Era una visione dai tratti sacri, e Cas avvertì una rabbia lontana verso se stesso a quel pensiero.  
I loro sguardi si intrecciarono e Cas avrebbe voluto Dean - il solito Dean, il _suo_ Dean - ma quello sguardo così diverso era simile abbastanza da andare bene.  
Lo vide aprire la bocca, si sentì scorrere dentro, sulla lingua.  
«Dean,» sospirò.  
Quasi una preghiera, il desiderio lontano che stesse accadendo perché lo volesse davvero. Perché lo volesse quanto e come Cas.

Dean mugolò al richiamo del suo nome, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi alle migliaia di sfumature che la voce roca di Castiel era capace di dare ad una sola sillaba.  
Si divertì, a lungo, con Cas. Non lo portò mai oltre il limite, voleva assaporarlo, lasciarlo divertire, provare su di sé quanto assurdo piacere Dean poteva dargli.  
Leccò, e succhiò, cercando di tornare più volte possibile a guardare Cas negli occhi, osando con le mani, in tutto quello che gli piaceva e sapeva sarebbe piaciuto.  
Quando Cas fu l'ennesima volta in suo completo potere, pronto a concludere, si liberò di lui con improvvisa lentezza.  
«Cas,» mormorò, le labbra gonfie. «Vuoi fare un altro gioco?»

Cas aveva sentito il corpo tendersi e rilassarsi, la voglia accumularsi da qualche parte, pronta ad esplodere di piacere. Era stato sul limite di qualcosa di sconosciuto, spaventoso, e incredibilmente affascinante. Voleva, voleva, voleva...  
La domanda di Dean lo ridestò.  
Allora Cas si specchiò per l'ennesima volta in quegli occhi, alzò piano la mano che fino a quel momento era rimasta inerme al suo fianco, e accarezzò lentamente la guancia di Dean, una strana tristezza negli occhi languidi dall'eccitazione, una resa totale. _Voleva_. Non c'era più modo di scappare, non c'era più lotta da vincere.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi,» mormorò, il tono velato di malinconia.

«Hai indovinato il nome del gioco!»  
Dean scoppiò a ridere. «Tutto quello che vuoi, Cas... da dove vuoi cominciare?»  
Strinse il pugno attorno a Cas, non l'aveva mai lasciato andare, non poteva, e riprese a muoversi, inchiodandolo con lo sguardo.  
«Ho dei suggerimenti... per esempio... toglierci tutti questi vestiti.»

Sembrava perso nel suono delle sue parole provocanti e Cas lo seguì in quel labirinto sconosciuto, titubante ma arreso all'evidenza del suo stesso desiderio.  
«Vuoi che mi spogli, Dean?» domandò, serio, la mano appoggiata mollemente fra il collo e la spalla di Dean.

Ridacchiò, perché Cas era sempre Cas.  
«Tu vuoi spogliarti, Cas? Non qui, voglio dire, siamo sul ciglio della strada ed è un miracolo che non sia passato ancora nessuno. Dico dentro la macchina. Vuoi venire dentro la macchina con me, e giocare? Lo so, lo so, è un gioco nuovo. Ma è divertente, no?»

«Certo, Dean,» lo assecondò Cas.  
E la sentiva anche lui la nota rassegnata nella sua voce, e forse avrebbe dovuto fingere, accordarsi all'umore euforico di Dean indotto dalla fame, ma non importava, non davvero.  
Cas schiacciò nell'oscurità il pensiero che ci sarebbe potuto essere chiunque, in quel momento, con Dean, e non avrebbe fatto differenze. O forse sì. Forse un'altra persona non si sarebbe piegata a quel _gioco_ come stava facendo lui.  
_È solo un gioco._  
Se lo ripeté, aspettando che Dean lo guidasse esattamente dove lo voleva, come lo voleva.

Dean fermò la mano, e si rialzò.  
Non gli piaceva quel tono di voce. Lo aveva già sentito, era immagazzinato insieme a tutto il resto nella categoria 'Cas'.  
_Non ho la tua stessa fame._  
Dean si scosse, non poteva essere quello.  
«Cas, cosa c'è, non vuoi giocare?», chiese, mellifluo.

Doveva impegnarsi di più, doveva farlo per Dean, era ovvio.  
«Voglio, Dean.»  
_Per te._  
Mormorò quelle parole, cercando di dar loro il giusto tono, anche se il suo sguardo si staccò per un istante dalle iridi di Dean nel pronunciarle, per poi tornare su di lui più deciso.  
«Voglio,» ripeté.  
Ed era vero, anche se c'erano tanti, troppi 'ma' che avrebbero dovuto seguire quella frase per renderla davvero onesta. Voleva Dean, lo voleva di pelle e mani e labbra, tutto.  
«Dimmi cosa fare,» aggiunse poi.

«Bene,» rispose con un sorriso. Aprì la portiera alle sue spalle e lo invitò ad entrare con un gesto teatrale.  
Non importava che Cas avesse distolto lo sguardo, Dean presto lo avrebbe convinto con tutti i mezzi a godersi tutto senza remore.

Cas entrò nell'Impala, scivolando dentro come un semplice uomo che avverte la voglia contorcersi nel ventre, come chi non deve salvare il mondo, salvare l'unico essere che abbia mai...  
I pensieri erano la parte più difficile, così umani, così concreti nella loro verità. Li scacciò ancora, prendendo posto, in attesa.

Dean entrò subito dopo, un sorriso lupesco, scintillante, mentre si sfilava la giacca e la appoggiava sui sedili davanti.  
Si accomodò sul sedile e si fermò a guardare Cas, e quando il silenzio durò troppo a lungo, si spazientì. Non poteva stare fermo a lungo, doveva fare, fare, fare, leccare, bramare, avere... giocare.  
«È il tuo turno, Cas. Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi che ti spogli? Vuoi che mi spogli?»  
Spalancò le braccia. «Tutto quello che vuoi, servito in un piatto d'argento.»

Cas fece un leggero verso pensieroso, piccolo e lieve, per poi guardare le sue stesse mani poggiate in grembo, il loro leggero tormentarsi quasi impercettibile. Sotto, i pantaloni erano ancora slacciati, anche se si era coperto nuovamente un poco.  
_Tutto quello che vuoi._  
«Potresti...» Ci pensò ancora un po', poi insinuò lo sguardo in quello di Dean. «Potremmo baciarci ancora.»  
Era una richiesta dettata da punti più profondi che il suo corpo, lo sapeva. Era una finzione, voleva essere illuso che fosse vero.  
Poi, lentamente, si sfilò l'impermeabile per farlo scivolare sopra la giacca di Dean, come tastando il terreno.

Dean guardò l'impermeabile posarsi sopra la giacca, uno strato di Cas che scivolava via e si univa a lui, inevitabile come la morte, e poi fu si di lui.  
Lo baciò dettato da quella fame, ma non solo, spronato da quella visione, che doveva essere così infima e così stupida, ma gli aveva fatto accelerare il cuore.  
«Cas,» sospirò tra un bacio e l'altro. «Cas...»

Cas avvertì la lingua di Dean, la sua foga, il suo bisogno, e si abbandonò, rispondendo. Fece scorrere i palmi sulla nuca di Dean, finché non si annodarono in una posizione scomposta, scomodi nello spazio ristretto dell'auto. Ma non importava, non importava, non importava...  
E poi il suo nome su quelle labbra.

Dean si lanciò sulla giacca del completo di Cas, togliendogliela in modo affrettato e maldestro, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, cominciando poi coi bottoni della camicia, per poi cambiare idea e prendere a slacciare i propri, cambiare idea di nuovo e tornare su quelli di Cas.

«Dean,» mormorò Cas, stringendo le sue mani agitate nelle proprie.  
Quando riuscì a fermare quella smania, prese a slacciare i bottoni della propria camicia, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Il ritmo era rallentato appena, ma Dean fremeva e fremeva, impaziente, così Cas fece scivolare l'ultimo bottone fuori dall'asola senza esitazioni, per accontentare quel bisogno.

Dean si liberò in fretta della propria camicia e della maglietta subito dopo, afferrandola da dietro le spalle e tirandola via in un unico movimento repentino.  
Un attimo dopo era di nuovo su Cas, ebbro da quel contatto, e ne voleva di più, voleva la sua pelle sulla pelle, voleva le mani a diretto contatto con quel calore bruciante.  
Non aspettò che Cas si liberasse della propria camicia per tirarsi sul suo grembo, le ginocchia ai fianchi di Cas, e le mani nei capelli, gemendo, chiedendo di più.

Cas bevve quell'immagine con gli occhi.  
Il pensiero del futuro pentimento di Dean, del _dopo_ in tutte le sue forme, che andava sfumando più la prospettiva del corpo di Dean gli veniva mostrata.  
Lasciò scorrere i palmi sul suo petto, aperti e stranamente caldi, sul tatuaggio e poi - quando Dean si chinò appena, pronto a baciarlo di nuovo - sulla cicatrice che lui stesso gli aveva lasciato.  
Quanto sarebbe stato bello osservare Dean dormire, percorrendo i contorni di quell'ustione piena di significati?  
_No, no, no._  
Attirò Dean a sé e scacciò il pensiero con un bacio, sentendo la piacevole frizione dei loro corpi uno contro l'altro, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni fisiche, sul loro crescere.

Dean si liberò anche della camicia di Cas, finalmente libero di far vagare le mani ovunque, sulla pelle delle spalle, della schiena, delle braccia, quella pelle che aveva desiderato così tanto e da così tanto, senza mai rompere il contatto delle loro bocche, inarcando i fianchi sotto il tocco infuocato di Cas, e quando gli appoggiò le mani sulla cicatrice, sul marchio della sua salvezza e della sua perdizione, piegò la testa all'indietro, con un gemito, lasciando il collo esposto perché Cas lo marchiasse anche lì, se lo avesse voluto.

Cas posò le labbra sulla pelle tesa del collo, a quell'invito, rendendosi conto di come quella sensazione dovesse essere simile alla possessione, con qualcuno che aveva preso il controllo senza dargli modo di prendere più alcuna decisione sensata. Lasciò un bacio, e poi un altro, finché non si accorse di succhiare piano l'epidermide.  
Era puro istinto. Forse neanche suo, visto quanto poco conosceva quel mondo, forse un istinto ancestrale proprio di ogni uomo.  
Si staccò e le sue mani scivolarono giù, lentamente, verso i pantaloni di Dean, posandovisi sopra, alla ricerca di un'intimità maggiore. Il suo sguardo a studiare Dean, ogni sua mossa, ascoltando i profondi versi che gli risalivano la gola.

Dean tenne le dita ferme e ancorate tra i capelli di Cas, inerme tra le mani adoranti di Cas. Perché la sentiva, quell'adorazione, quei tocchi tentativi, quei respiri profondi.  
«Cas...», cominciò a parlare, gli occhi serrati. «Sei sempre stato tu. Non ho... non ho fame di nessun altro.»  
E ammetterlo non gli costò neanche uno sforzo così tremendo.

Cas spalancò i grandi occhi azzurri, il fiato bloccato in gola, la mano improvvisamente immobile.  
Tutte le frasi di Dean divennero un caotico sussurrare nella sua mente: era un gioco? si sarebbe pentito? cosa sarebbe successo domani o quando la sua fame si fosse spenta? era un trucco, un inganno, un'illusione?  
Eppure nel sentirglielo dire qualcosa si era gonfiato nel petto di Cas, riempiendolo di una strana euforia. Le domande non contavano, non in quel momento.  
In quel momento c'era Dean e c'erano parole che desiderava sentire sulle sue labbra.  
Cas si limitò a cercare di ribaltare la loro posizione, aiutato dalla sua forza, senza far del male a Dean. Lo premette contro il sedile, riprendendo a baciarlo, sperando che i suoi baci parlassero di tutto quello che provava al posto suo.  
Con le mani, poi, percorse ogni centimetro di Dean, scorrendo fino al bordo dei pantaloni, tirando delicatamente affinché Dean capisse che desiderava avere la sua pelle, tutta, senza esclusioni.

Dean era accecato dal desiderio, avere Cas sopra di sé e tutto quello che comportava lo aveva spinto oltre un limite che non sapeva nemmeno di avere. Pensava di essere stato completamente consumato dal fuoco, ma Cas era riuscito a fare di peggio, con i suoi movimenti, con le mani, con la sola presenza schiacciante e liberatoria sopra di lui.  
Appena sentì Cas tirare, lo aiutò senza esitazioni a disfarsi dei jeans, un labbro stretto tra i denti.

Cas baciò Dean, aiutò Dean, osservò Dean e i suoi gesti rapidi per finire di spogliarsi, e pensò che non esistesse nell'universo qualcosa di più bello. Non era semplicemente possibile.  
Accarezzò la sua pelle nuda, a palmi aperti, continuando a baciarlo ovunque fosse possibile posare le labbra. Poi, tirandosi a sedere, lo sguardo fisso su Dean, finì di spogliarsi anche lui.

Quando gli ultimi vestiti di Cas andarono ad unirsi ai suoi, gli ultimi strati, sui tappeti dell'Impala, Dean intrecciò le dita dietro alla sua nuca e se lo portò di nuovo alle labbra, per bisogno fisico, ma non era per quello che l'aveva fatto, era lo sguardo di Cas, così profondo, anche se velato di desiderio. Gli scavava dentro, gli apriva lo sterno e faceva uscire tutto quello che c'era dentro. E per questo Dean doveva parlare, terminò quel bacio e portò di nuovo a contatto le loro fronti.  
«Sei sempre stato tu,» ribadì, sottovoce.

«Io...»  
Cas chiuse le palpebre.  
Le parole premevano per uscire, spingevano e scalciavano e facevano male da tanto volevano prendere forma, ma non poteva. Non poteva lasciare che la situazione nata per necessità diventasse qualcosa che non era.  
Forse Dean era attratto da lui - dal suo _tramite_ disse una voce scomoda, da qualche parte -, ma non significava che provasse quello che provava Cas.  
Significava solo che la fame aveva fatto il suo lavoro, scavando in qualcosa che c'era già, ma che altrimenti non avrebbe mai avuto concretezza.  
Cas posò un altro bacio su Dean, prima di tornare con la fronte contro la sua.  
«Cosa devo fare?» chiese, delicatamente.  
Era la prima volta che raggiungeva quell'intimità, che stava nudo al cospetto di un altra persona, che si abbandonava in quel modo.

«Io...», Dean si leccò le labbra. Non era mai stato con un uomo, non sapeva quale fosse il passo successivo. «Credo...», come si chiedeva a un angelo vergine di prepararlo alla penetrazione altrimenti avrebbe fatto male?  
«Non lo so,» ammise, «Basta... basta che non faccia male.»

Cas annuì appena, prima di inghiottire a vuoto.  
Poi, lentamente, scese contro il corpo di Dean, lasciando piccoli baci umidi, fino ad insinuarsi fra le sue gambe. Sollevò appena le cosce, riservando un'ultima occhiata a Dean.  
Chinò la testa, poi, e iniziò a spargere baci anche lì, a lambire appena con la lingua e a premersi contro, leccando, immagazzinando ogni gesto, ogni suono, ogni respiro.  
Con le dita, con calma, iniziò ad accarezzare, rispondendo ad un istinto che non conosceva.

«Oh, cazzo, Cas,» Dean ansimava, gemeva, rauco, strozzato, le mani sempre strette tra i capelli di Cas, perché quei capelli lo ossessionavano e non voleva passare un secondo di più della sua vita senza averli tra le dita. E quella lingua, quella bocca, che lavorava incessante e inesperta, ma così efficace, e quando sentì le dita quella fame gli disse che non importava poi tanto se avesse fatto male.  
Tirò i capelli, conscio che a Cas non avrebbe fatto male. «Cas, _ora_. Ne ho bisogno _ora_.»

Cas alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi grandi colmi di scoperta, le labbra umide. Impiegò un istante a tornare in sé, ma quando la parola _bisogno_ uscì dalla bocca di Dean, lui sapeva di non potersi tirare indietro.  
Non che potesse farlo.  
Non che _volesse_ farlo.  
Si stese per bene, aderendo al corpo di Dean abbastanza da non pesargli addosso, una mano affondata nel sedile e l'altra ad aiutarsi dentro Dean, spingendo appena, lentamente, dandogli modo di aggiustarsi.  
Cas lo guardava, attentamente, concentrato in quell'operazione, l'eccitazione ormai incontenibile, ma tutta raccolta nella tensione necessaria a non far del male.

Dean piegò la testa all'indietro, dando due colpi di nuca al sedile che non cambiarono assolutamente nulla, mentre gemeva e si aggiustava alla presenza di Cas, dolorosa al punto giusto.  
Lentamente il mondo tornò leggermente a fuoco, il dolore divenne una sottile vibrazione di sottofondo pronta a scomparire. Mosse i fianchi, tentativamente, allacciato allo sguardo attento di Cas.  
«Ci sono,» gli accarezzò piano la guancia, a rassicurarlo. «Sto bene.»

Cas aderì perfettamente, arrivando fino in fondo, piano, preoccupato. Ma Dean si agitò appena contro di lui, come ad invitarlo a muoversi.  
Lo sentì parlare con tono dolce - _ci sono, sto bene_ -, le parole accompagnate da una carezza, e allora, piano, si sfilò appena per spingersi nuovamente in Dean. Fu una scoperta ancora più sconvolgente delle precedenti, il modo in cui quella frizione pizzicava, stringeva, pulsava, in una carezza decisa e calda e accogliente. Ripeté il movimento ancora una volta, e poi di nuovo, lo sguardo incatenato a quello di Dean.

Si aspettava che la fame lo avrebbe portato a chiedere di essere scopato incessantemente e in modo brutale, invece sembrava che preferisse quelle spinte, allacciato a Cas in un modo che non aveva mai immaginato potesse essere così perfetto. Era un'unione di corpi ma era qualcosa di più, un legame così potente che avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo, invece mandava il cuore a battere ancora più forte contro la cassa toracica, quasi volesse scappare e raggiungere Cas.

Gradualmente, in movimenti che andavano aumentando, nutrendosi di loro stessi, Cas iniziò ad accelerare, spingendosi dentro Dean con più foga di quanta avrebbe voluto, inseguendo il piacere che gli si costruiva dentro.  
Intanto baciava Dean con la sua struggente adorazione, come se tutto il dolore che entrambi avevano sofferto potesse essere spazzato via da quell'appartenersi continuo di labbra e corpi.

Dean lasciava vagare le dita tra i capelli, tirando, lasciando, sentendo un nuovo fuoco nascergli da qualche parte tra i polmoni. Bruciava senza fare male, cresceva riscaldandogli il petto e scacciando via tutto ciò che di male poteva esserci nella sua vita, l'Apocalisse alle porte, il peso del destino del mondo su di lui, non esisteva niente, ed era una cosa bella, ma sentì lo stesso delle lacrime pungergli gli angoli degli occhi. «Cas...»

Cas sentì il suono del suo nome e fece scorrere la mano fra i loro corpi, stringendo Dean nel palmo e dettando lo stesso ritmo delle spinte, sempre di più, sempre più forte, senza che il mondo invadesse quello spazio intimo denso dei loro respiri.  
Amava Dean. Ed era un disastro annunciato, evidente nel modo in cui tutto stava andando nella direzione sbagliata, nel modo sbagliato, ma non importava. Lo amava con forza e, con ancora più sorpresa, sapeva perfettamente cosa significasse amare qualcuno. La condanna implicita in quel sentimento umano non gli importava. Aveva fatto tutto per lui e avrebbe continuato a farlo, senza esitazioni.  
Continuò a spingere, il fiato corto, le mani di Dean fra i capelli, senza fermarsi.

Dean seppe con precisione quando la fame finì, in un battito di palpebre.  
Sam doveva aver fatto qualcosa, perché qualcosa era cambiato. Riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Ricordava cosa dovevano fare, e perché. Ricordava quali fossero i suoi compiti, si preoccupò immediatamente per Sam, e poi si rilassò perché se la fame era finita doveva voler dire che stava bene.  
Guardò Cas, incredulo. Ma quel fuoco, quella seconda devastazione bruciante che aveva cominciato a sentire, non era sparita per niente.  
Tanto che la consapevolezza di quel sentimento lo colpì come un macigno allo stomaco, facendogli perdere il ritmo per un attimo, ma lo recuperò subito dopo.  
Le lacrime che aveva sentito pizzicare gli scivolarono giù per le tempie, e chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso mesto. Strinse di più i capelli di Cas, strinse di più le labbra sulle sue, le gambe attorno alla sua vita, e si lasciò andare a un orgasmo liberatorio quanto devastante nella sua totale incertezza.

Quando il piacere lo colpì, strappandosi fuori da Cas per riversarsi in Dean, frantumandolo in miliardi di parti, Cas realizzò che qualcosa era cambiato. Ansimò, incerto, tornando lentamente a fuoco, chiedendosi se il riflesso che scendeva lungo le tempie di Dean fosse davvero la scia delle lacrime.  
Non aveva mai provato qualcosa di tanto intenso, ma la preoccupazione per Dean mise da parte ogni altra sensazione.  
«Dean?» domandò, preoccupato, sfilandosi piano, con la stessa delicatezza che aveva usato per iniziare.  
Gli aveva fatto male? O era arrivato il momento? Quello in cui - con la fame soddisfatta da quell'amplesso - Dean si sarebbe reso conto del suo errore? Era il momento di sparire? Quanta rabbia, quanta sofferenza avrebbe dovuto vedere in quegli occhi quando si fossero aperti?

Dean aprì gli occhi ancora velati di lacrime, e provò a sorridere.  
Sapeva che Cas era preoccupato, sapeva così poco della sua lunga vita, di lui, ma contemporaneamente sapeva tutto.  
«Ehi, Cas, buddy,» disse, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi. Il fuoco ardeva ancora in lui, quella maledetta sensazione che lo faceva sentire con lo sterno aperto e il cuore pulsante in bella vista, vulnerabile, orribile.  
«Come va? Divertito? Niente male per un angelo, eh?»  
Voleva i suoi vestiti, ma non aveva ancora le forze per cominciare a cercarli.

Cas ricevette quelle parole come un pugno e si allontanò piano da Dean, in silenzio, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti sparsi per l'auto.  
_Divertito?_  
Aveva creduto fosse qualcosa più di un'illusione. Per un attimo, quando erano stati tanto vicini da essere una cosa sola, Cas non era riuscito ad impedire alla speranza di sbocciare. E la speranza, quando sboccia, mette radici profonde.  
_Niente male per un angelo, eh?_  
Dean si era evidentemente liberato del peso della fame, ma c'era qualcosa di strano. Stava cercando di nascondergli di aver realizzato con orrore quello che avevano appena fatto? Dean parlava sempre di donne, dopotutto, e loro erano amici - in quel modo strano in cui lo erano diventati, così profondo e lacerante - e questi erano pensieri difficili da ignorare. Cas poteva riconoscere tutti i suoi meccanismi di difesa e si era sempre illuso che con lui non avesse bisogno di usarli, che con lui sarebbe sempre stato diverso. Invece eccoli, in quelle parole noncuranti, in quel sorriso forzato.  
«Mi dispiace, Dean,» riuscì a dire soltanto, senza guardarlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto opporsi, resistere, proteggere Dean da se stesso in quelle condizioni, invece di assecondarlo per soddisfare il proprio sentimento.

Dean avrebbe voluto scoppiare piangere. O buttarglisi tra le braccia, perché c'era una sola cosa al mondo che non voleva fare e quella era ferire Cas.  
Invece alzò gli occhi al soffitto della macchina per non guardarlo mentre si rivestiva a capo chino, e ricacciò lacrime e impulsi.  
«Non devi esserlo,» cominciò a raccogliere i propri vestiti, senza mai guardare nella sua direzione. «Non è colpa tua.»  
Lo squillò del cellulare lacerò il silenzio, era Sam. Dean si buttò addosso la maglietta e scese mentre stava ancora riabbottonando i jeans.  
«Sam,» rispose.

Cas si rivestì ascoltando la telefonata - Carestia era stato sconfitto da Sam, anche se il prezzo era stato alto - e capì che era il momento di sparire.  
Restare avrebbe solo complicato le cose per Dean e aveva visto la sua sofferenza, proprio come la vedeva ogni volta che insinuava lo sguardo nel suo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli ogni cosa, confessare di aver ceduto perché provava qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi e che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, ma non avrebbe risolto nulla. Dean si era già pentito. E faceva un male che non voleva provare, che non riusciva a spegnere, che lo convinse che _sentire_ era la condanna peggiore per l'umanità.  
Così abbandonò l'Impala in un battito di ciglia.

Dean si lasciò raccontare gli eventi da Sam, dando le spalle all'Impala. Esclamò la sua sorpresa e ammirazione nei punti giusti, finché Sam non fece la domanda.  
«E voi? Dove siete?»  
Dean tirò fuori una risata stiracchiata. «Sì, noi, uhm... siamo per la strada. A qualche minuto da lì, a dire il vero. Cas, uhm... Cas si è voluto fermare per degli hamburger, diceva che non ce la faceva...», si voltò, perché non poteva mentire senza sapere quanto Cas stesse sentendo di quella conversazione. Il vuoto che trovò nella macchina lo colpì come un macigno, facendogli chiudere gli occhi.  
«Dean?», lo esortò Sam.  
«Sì, uhm, più ci avvicinavamo a Carestia più la fame era grande, sai? Rimani lì. Ci vediamo tra 5 minuti.»  
Chiuse la comunicazione e fece il gesto di lanciare il cellulare, ma non aprì il palmo per farlo volare via.  
Era troppo importante, un aggeggio indispensabile per la caccia.  
«Okay, okay, respira,» si disse. Era Dean Winchester, e aveva passato anni all'inferno, poteva superare anche questo.  
Arrivò da Sam, che era ridotto a uno straccio, e insieme decisero che sarebbero andati da Bobby per la disintossicazione. Sam chiese dove fosse Cas e Dean non rispose, accendendo il motore. Sperando che i loro odori si fossero ormai dissipati dai sedili posteriori.

***

Cas cercò di tenersi occupato, ma concentrarsi, raccogliere indizi, continuare il suo lavoro instancabile da perfetto soldato era impossibile.  
Stava male. Male di un dolore accecante che gli stringeva l'anima in una morsa. Continuava a pensare a Dean. Era certo che fosse preoccupato per Sam e avrebbe voluto essere lì per lui. Si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo, quanto fosse pentito, quanto si sentisse in colpa per quel suo modo contorto di responsabilizzarsi su tutto...  
Doveva smetterla. Non doveva pensarci.  
Doveva solo ingoiare quel dolore e imparare a conviverci.

Dean sentiva le urla di Sam venire dal bunker, e non ne poteva più.  
Bobby se n'era andato a letto da un pezzo, e lui era rimasto in compagnia di una bottiglia di birra, ma era a pezzi. Era peggio di quanto immaginasse.  
Non solo non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto salvare nessuno, risolvere la dannata Apocalisse, perché l'unico modo era dire di sì a Michael, e per un attimo vagliò la possibilità, anche solo per far smettere il cuore di lanciargli fitte lancinanti.  
Un altro, lungo, urlo di Sam gli fece abbandonare il pensiero. Non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo solo, no? Non avrebbe potuto lasciare lui, Bobby... Cas...  
Strinse gli occhi di fronte un acuto di gola di Sam e lasciò la colonna su cui era appoggiato.  
Andò al parcheggio della rimessa di Bobby, per stare solo, ma i pensieri lo assillavano.  
Mollò la bottiglia, lasciandola a rotolare nel ghiaino, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Cas...», cominciò. Stava pregando. 'Pregare è un segno di Fede,' gli aveva detto Cas la prima volta che lo aveva fatto. Che gli aveva risposto. «Lo so che... non posso aspettarmi niente. Che sono uno stronzo. Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per noi, per me...», flash di Cas che si ribella al Paradiso per lui gli passavano incessantemente per la testa. «Ma ho bisogno di te.»

Fu come essere strappato da se stesso e dalla strana apatia in cui era precipitato e a cui non riusciva a ribellarsi.  
_Ho bisogno di te._  
Le parole di Dean gli riverberarono dentro e lui si trovò alle sue spalle, a pochi metri di distanza, con la notte a pesargli addosso e l'aria fresca sul viso.  
Dean era lì, stava pregando per avere il suo aiuto, e Cas non poteva negarglielo neanche volendo. Si chiese cosa fosse accaduto per spingere Dean a quelle parole nonostante quanto successo, cosa stesse provando per accusarsi nuovamente come se tutti i mali del mondo fossero sua responsabilità. La preoccupazione a un nodo stretto allo stomaco.  
«Dean?» domandò, titubante, quel nome trasformato in un sussurro rauco.

Dean si voltò di scatto, trovandosi Cas alle spalle. Certo che gli sarebbe apparso alle spalle, era sempre Cas.  
Gli sorrise, piegando appena la bocca di lato. «Sei venuto.»

Cas insinuò lo sguardo in quello di Dean, mentre annotava il suo sorriso sghembo con la vista periferica.  
«Perché non avrei dovuto?» domandò, serio, senza che quella domanda avesse alcuna inflessione.  
Cas faticava a comprendere la perplessità di Dean. Se c'era qualcosa di strano, era che Dean avesse deciso di pregarlo perché aveva bisogno di lui, non di certo il suo arrivo.

Dean si grattò la nuca, a disagio.  
«Uh, non importa.»  
Cas era lì, era venuto, e Dean non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dirgli. Forse delle scuse, forse era meglio partire da lì.  
«Senti, mi dispiace per oggi, io... non avrei dovuto, uh... costringerti...», cominciò a gesticolare, imbarazzato.

«Non mi hai costretto, Dean,» Cas aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando negli occhi di Dean e nei suoi gesti agitati qualcosa che avesse senso. «Io avrei dovuto resistere. Impedire che Carestia ti facesse fare qualcosa di cui ti saresti pentito.»  
Parlò con tono neutro e deciso - perché quella era una verità innegabile -, continuando a guardare Dean dritto negli occhi con espressione seria.

Dean sbuffò una risata.  
«Sì, pentito...», e lo era, tantissimo. Pentito per avergli rubato così la verginità, perché si era approfittato della cieca lealtà che un angelo poteva provare, perché lo aveva costretto sapendo di farlo.  
Anche quando Cas aveva detto di no, e fermamente.  
«Non... Okay, so che non ti piacerà quello che sto per dire ma devo dirlo lo stesso. Anche solo per sentirmi meglio con me stesso. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace perché sei... eri, vergine. Mi dispiace perché non avevi mai fatto una cosa del genere e non so nemmeno quanti cazzo di anni hai. Mi dispiace perché non sono pentito, affatto, di averlo fatto con te, e non ha probabilmente senso, ma è così. Sono pentito del fatto che _tu_ abbia dovuto farlo con me. Avrei... avrei dovuto fermarmi quando mi hai chiesto di farlo. Non ero totalmente in me, mi sono approfittato di te...», boccheggiò sotto il peso delle sue stesse parole, incapace di continuare, incredulo di fronte alla voragine dell'apertura che aveva appena lasciato accadere.

Cas spalancò lentamente gli occhi a sentire quelle parole. Qualcosa, dentro di lui, si stava gonfiando e stava crescendo e stava prendendo il controllo.  
«Farei qualsiasi cosa per te.»  
Iniziò a parlare che Dean stava ancora cercando di finire il suo discorso, interrompendolo con voce decisa.  
«Ma quello che è accaduto non l'ho fatto _per te_. Volevo farlo. Non ero sotto l'influenza di nessun'altro se non me stesso.»  
Sospirò piano, incurvando appena le spalle, guardando altrove.  
«Me stesso e quello che provo« mormorò, meno deciso di prima.

«Quello che provi?», Dean reagì immediatamente, stupidamente. «Sei un angelo, non provi.»  
Era come essere arrabbiato perché qualcuno pensasse di stare peggio di te. Non aveva senso, ma poche cose lo avevano, come quella conversazione.

«Lo so.»  
Cas alzò gli occhi, una strana sfida nello sguardo, come se Dean avesse potuto negare tutto, ma non quello che Cas provava.  
Mai _quello_.  
«Con te è diverso.»

«Perché?», chiese, facendo saettare lo sguardo da una pupilla all'altra.  
_Sei diverso._  
Glielo aveva già detto, tanto tempo prima, e poi era sparito. Non glielo avrebbe permesso anche stavolta.

Cas cercò la parola giusta, quella in grado di esprimere l'inesprimibile sentimento che lo abitava.  
«Sei importante.»  
_Per me_ , gli fece eco una voce interiore, urlando.  
Era vero, ma dirlo? Era incredibile come avesse condiviso qualcosa di così intimo con Dean, ma fosse difficile esprimerlo quando i suoi occhi lo guardavano con tanta intensità.

Dean fece un deciso passo in avanti.  
«Sei importante anche tu. Cas. Lo sei sempre stato.»  
Il cuore gli batteva impazzito, anche se lui non era certo di cosa stesse succedendo.

«Dean,» Cas lo guardò, pensando alla fine del mondo e a quello che sentiva e a quello sguardo attaccato addosso, «quando dico che sei importante non intendo per il mondo o per la guerra o per i piani di chi sta in alto. Io...»  
Voleva dirlo, dirlo davvero, dirlo una volta per tutte le altre volte in cui aveva scelto il silenzio.  
«Quello che sento, Dean, quello che provo, a volte è tutto ciò che riesco a sentire.»

Avanzò di un altro passo, ipnotizzato dal momento che stavano vivendo, incapace di pensare a niente, se non...  
«E cosa... cos'è... quello che provi, Cas?»

«Penso di provare... _amore_.»  
Lo disse quasi confuso, come se dirlo avesse improvvisamente reso tutto vero, tutto pericolosamente e magnificamente concreto. Si specchiò negli occhi di Dean, così vicini. Lui, proprio _lui_ che parlava di sentimenti. Ma non era sempre stato così, fra loro? Non c'era nulla da nascondere, ora più che mai.

Dean chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le parole gli scendessero dentro e sedimentassero nell'anima.  
«Cas, io...», si passò un palmo sulla bocca. «Non so cosa dire, onestamente.»  
Cosa c'era da dire? Probabilmente Cas non sapeva cosa stava dicendo, non conosceva davvero quella sensazione. Quel bruciore continuo, quella preoccupazione, quell'eccitamento di avere una persona intorno.  
O forse lo sperimentava semplicemente in modo diverso.  
«Io non...»  
Dean non aveva mai amato nessuno. Nemmeno Lisa. Si era affezionato, aveva voluto bene, ma la parola amore era sempre stata associata alla famiglia. Alla mamma, in particolare.  
«Io non...»  
Cosa, forse Dean non lo amava? E se fosse stato così, cos'altro poteva essere quello che sentiva? Ma era spaventoso. Era gigante, era incomprensibile. Era immeritato.  
Scosse la testa, richiudendo la bocca. Non trovava le parole.

Cas abbassò lo sguardo.  
Lo sapeva, che non c'era nulla da dire. Sapeva che quello che era successo era qualcosa di puramente fisico. Qualcosa che avevano voluto entrambi - era evidente - ma niente di più. Faceva male, però si sentiva stranamente più leggero. L'aveva detto. Niente più dubbi, niente più facili nascondigli.  
«Dean,» disse, senza riuscire davvero ad alzare gli occhi per specchiarsi in Dean, «non devi dire nulla. Non è un problema tuo.»

«Come sarebbe a dire che non è un problema mio? Certo che è un problema mio!», sbottò.  
Ogni cosa relativa a Cas era un problema suo, perché era stato lui a trascinarlo in tutto quel casino. A fargli lasciare la famiglia, il fottuto Paradiso, parte dei suoi poteri, per lui.  
Aveva solo bisogno di tempo, tutto lì. Per schiarirsi le idee. Era tutto troppo incasinato. Difficile. Sentiva l'aria schiacciarglisi nei polmoni, perché Cas era Cas e non lo voleva guardare negli occhi, e Dean si maledisse perché lo stava ferendo ancora una volta.  
«Ogni cosa che ti riguarda è un problema mio. Guarda,» si tirò giù il collo della maglietta, per fargli vedere il segno che la bocca di Cas gli aveva lasciato. «Questo non è il primo marchio che mi lasci. E... significa _qualcosa_ per me. Non è lì per caso. Niente di tutto quello che è successo oggi, è per caso. Te l'ho detto... non era una fame di chiunque...»  
_Era fame di te_.  
«Devo solo... capire.»

Cas alzò lo sguardo sull'ennesimo marchio lasciato su Dean. Non voleva appesantirlo del suo sentimento, non voleva che gli gravassero sulle spalle più doveri di quanti già non ne avesse. Eppure quel segno risvegliò in lui il desiderio di lottare. Raddrizzò le spalle, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Io non so molto sull' _amore_ , Dean. Non ho mai provato che fede. Ma forse hanno in comune più di quello che credi: entrambi non hanno bisogno di essere capiti,» alzò la mano per poggiarla sulla spalla di Dean, consapevole che sotto il tessuto ci fosse l'impronta del suo palmo, «solo provati.»

Dean deglutì, occhi a calamita negli occhi di Cas, con la mano sulla spalla proprio sopra alla cicatrice, in quel modo che lo rendeva completamente suo.  
A dirgli che alla fine, Dean era sempre stato di Cas.  
«Già...», sorrise, «Ci proverò.»  
Si passò inconsciamente una mano sullo stomaco, chiuso a triplo nodo su se stesso.  
Si sporse e attirò a se la testa di Cas per lasciargli un bacio casto sulla fronte, dove non era troppo, né troppo poco.  
«Ti farò sapere come va.»

Cas lo decise all'improvviso. Se doveva essere uno strano _arrivederci_ , se doveva essere l'ultimo momento di pura onestà, l'avrebbe vissuto fino in fondo. Proprio come un uomo.  
Alzò la testa e posò le labbra su quelle di Dean. Non lo trattenne con le mani, non si impose, non approfondì. Semplicemente lo baciò di labbra, ricordando il sapore dei suoi baci e la pressione delle sue mani e il suono della sua voce quando arrivava il piacere.

Dean aveva ancora la mano poggiata sul capo di Cas, e strinse le dita, strofinando i capelli, sospirando di quel bacio lieve. Si scostò, stringendo la mandibola, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Cas come avevano già fatto così tante volte quel giorno. Si allontanò con un sospiro ancora più lungo, e senza guardarlo negli occhi, gli tirò la manica dell'impermeabile.  
«Vieni dentro? Ho davvero bisogno di una birra.»

Cas lo squadrò, la sua rigidità e quel vago segno di stanchezza, e annuì.  
Doveva essere stata una giornata pesante. L'ennesima giornata difficile in una vita difficile. Non era davvero il momento per quella discussione.  
Così lo seguì dentro casa.

Dean si muoveva nella casa di Bobby ormai alla cieca, conosceva tutti gli anfratti, tutte le stanze, tutti i mobili. Probabilmente non li aveva mai cambiati da che sua moglie era morta.  
Aprì il frigorifero per prendere una birra, poi ne prese un'altra per Cas e gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

«No, grazie,» rispose Cas, il solito tono serio, il solito sguardo fisso su Dean. «Come sta Sam?» domandò poi.

«Al piano di sotto, strafatto di sangue di demone.»  
Risistemò la birra in frigo e lo richiuse con il tacco dello stivale, per poi appoggiarsi al lavello. «Se senti delle urla, non correre in cerca di pericolo, è lui.»  
Come a voler dimostrare il suo punto, un urlo lacerante di Sam spezzò l'aria.

«Mi dispiace, Dean,» mormorò Cas, immobile nello stesso punto in cui si era fermato.  
Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di sciocco e sentimentale - qualcosa di profondamente umano - e avvicinarsi per stringerlo, ma restò dov'era.  
Sapeva che Sam era quanto di più importante, per Dean, e lo incupiva l'idea che lui stesse pagando quel prezzo perché Cas aveva ceduto alla tentazione.  
«Se fossi riuscito ad affrontare subito Carestia, invece di...»  
Le immagini si sovrapposero ancora una volta, impedendogli di finire la frase. Dean, il suo corpo, la sua pelle.

Dean si staccò dal sorso di birra.  
«Nah, non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza. Carestia aveva mandato dei demoni da Sam, avrebbe bevuto quel sangue in ogni caso. E poi,» si pulì la bocca con la manica. «Cosa ci fai tu coi sensi di colpa? È il mio dipartimento, quello.»

Cas seguì il movimento della manica, per poi ascoltarlo in silenzio.  
Perché voleva baciarlo? Perché si sentiva strano, come se Dean fosse distante oceani invece che pochi passi? Doveva elaborare un piano e seguirlo, o sarebbe stato per sempre in balia di quel desiderio e di quello ancora più profondo: che Dean gli desse di più, qualcosa che non poteva dargli, qualcosa che non aveva.  
«Forse dovrei andare,» mormorò.

«Cosa?», Dean scattò in piedi. «Dove?»

«Io non credo che restare sia una buona idea, Dean,» corrugò la fronte, prima di esalare un respiro rassegnato. «Per te.»

«Per me?», chiese, confuso.  
Appoggiò la birra sul bancone, pensieroso. Era una stronzata, non c'era nessun altro posto al mondo in cui volesse Cas che non fosse il suo fianco. Sentiva già il petto stringersi alla sola idea di ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo, là dentro, come prima. Non avrebbe fatto altro che pregare di nuovo che tornasse, come il patetico essere umano che era.

«Hai bisogno di occuparti di Sam.»  
_Questo non è il primo marchio che mi lasci._  
_Significa qualcosa per me._  
Sospirò, avrebbe evitato le scuse.  
«Dean, è meglio che vada. Hai bisogno di tempo per _capire_ ,» soppesò quella parola, sperando che fosse quella giusta, che il tempo non servisse a dimenticare o a realizzare di non provare altro che un affetto fraterno, «e io aspetterò, ma non qui. Qui è difficile.»

«Cas, aspetta,» gli si avvicinò e lo trattenne per la spalla. «È difficile anche per me. Ma per favore, resta. Ti prego,» immaginò di rimanere da solo, con le urla di Sam e quelle del suo cuore. «Farò tutto quello che vuoi, davvero. Ho una camera, al piano di sopra, e- e- e- non è granché, ma è _mia_ , Bobby ci ha sempre lasciato una stanza quando John ci mollava qui e c'è un letto e possiamo andarci anche subito, ma ti prego, non lasciarmi.»

Cas si specchiò in quello sguardo, in quegli accenni di disperazione, sentendo che tutto andava in pezzi.  
«Non è questo che voglio,» mormorò, alzando la mano per accarezzarlo in punta di dita. «Ti amo, Dean.»  
Lo disse con tristezza, come non avrebbe mai voluto dirlo, come una verità innegabile. Non voleva mai, _mai_ più sentirsi come si era sentito la prima volta, non voleva fare sesso, non così, non perché Dean non voleva stare solo e credeva fosse l'unico modo.  
Né voleva che lui gli dicesse qualcosa che non sentiva solo per farlo restare.  
«Resterò,» disse quindi, facendo ricadere la mano e allontanandosi dalla presa di Dean. Gli diede le spalle, cercando qualcosa in quella stanza che potesse tenerlo occupato, in qualsiasi modo.

Dean sentì lo stomaco cadergli con un tonfo quando Cas gli diede le spalle.  
Era un egoista, lo sapeva.  
Cas gli aveva detto di volersene andare perché lo faceva stare male stargli vicino, e lui aveva pregato e frignato come una ragazzina. Continuava a fissare quelle spalle, che aveva stretto e baciato non troppo tempo prima.  
«Mi dispiace.»

Cas abbassò appena la testa, guardandosi le scarpe, per poi farsi forza in sé stesso.  
Dean non lo amava.  
Non c'era niente da capire, niente da aspettare.  
Non riuscì a girarsi, ma riuscì a tingere la sua voce di un tono incuriosito.  
«Cosa fanno gli umani per passare il tempo?» chiese, fingendo noncuranza.

«Dipende,» rispose, lieto di quel cambio di direzione. «Guardano la tv, di solito. Leggono libri. O, non so, vanno in un bar, fanno sesso con degli sconosciuti. Non lo so, non ho mai avuto tempo di pensare a queste cose, a dire il vero,» ridacchiò. Continuava a non piacergli guardare le spalle di Cas.  
«Cas,» cominciò, ma Bobby scelse quel momento per palesarsi in cucina.  
«Che diavolo fai ancora alzato,» borbottò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Era ancora tutto vestito e con il cappello da baseball calcato in testa, segno che non stava passando una bella nottata nemmeno lui. Era troppo attaccato a loro, un'altra persona che Dean aveva trascinato nella sua vita e fatto affezionare a loro in modo distruttivo.  
«Niente di che,» borbottò Dean, riprendendo subito la birra e nascondendocisi dietro, mentre guardava Bobby fare un cenno di saluto a Cas. Era difficilissimo fingere indifferenza. Era difficilissimo pensare che Bobby non avrebbe notato quella tensione nell'aria.

 _Non sei più solo, ora. Posso andare?_  
Cas stava quasi per dirlo, ma stette in silenzio, voltandosi ancora, non sapendo bene se la sua sola presenza fosse abbastanza o dovesse fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa. Gettò una rapida occhiata a Bobby, per poi tornare su Dean, in attesa.

Come prevedibile, Bobby fece saettare lo sguardo tra i due.  
«Che succede, ragazzi?», chiese.  
Dean si rifugiò di nuovo dietro la bottiglia di birra, un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra, e non rispose. Cosa _non_ stava succedendo?

«Oggi o in questo momento?» domandò Cas, in dubbio su quale risposta dovesse dare, pronto a riportare brevemente la conversazione appena avuta o a rispondere che lui e Dean avevano fatto sesso.

Dean si strozzò con la birra e cominciò a tossire.  
Bobby aggrottò la fronte. «Perché, che altro è successo oggi?»

«Io e Dean abbiamo fatto sesso,» disse brevemente Cas, senza alcuna inflessione nella voce.

Dean chiuse gli occhi, ancora scosso dalla tosse, incapace di guardare Bobby.  
Che disse solo «Oh,» continuando a far passare lo sguardo tra i due.

«Carestia ha affamato Dean e così non gli ha lasciato alternative,» continuò a spiegare Cas, confuso dallo sguardo di Bobby e dall'espressione stranamente rassegnata di Dean, convinto che entrambi si aspettassero solo una spiegazione più accurata.  
«Ma la situazione si è complicata perché...»  
Scrutò Dean, interrompendosi.  
Forse _non_ doveva dare spiegazioni più accurate?

«Ok, sono abbastanza dettagli, grazie, Cas,» riuscì a dire Dean, ancora piegato di lato. Lanciò uno sguardo furtivo a Bobby, che li fissava a bocca aperta. «Sono sicuro che Bobby abbia tutte le informazioni che gli servono.»  
Bobby alzò le braccia al cielo prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Cas. «Come può essersi complicata più di così?»

La domanda era stata rivolta a Cas, quindi era ovvio che Bobby non aveva affatto tutti i dettagli di cui aveva bisogno.  
«Ho detto a Dean di amarlo. Lui non ricambia il sentimento, ma ha detto che proverà, come per la fede,» spiegò quindi, conciso.  
  
Dean nascose il viso dietro un palmo. Era incredibile quanto in cinque secondi netti fosse andato tutto ancora più in malora di prima.  
«Oh,» sentì ripetere Bobby. «Capisco... ehm...»  
Dean aprì un occhio e lo osservò tra le dita. Bobby lo fissava con un cipiglio strano che gli infiammò le viscere di sensi di colpa, di vergogna.  
«Allora credo che vi lascerò soli, a uhm... risolvere questa cosa. E Dean,» stavolta il cipiglio era serio, implacabile. «Non essere un idiota.»  
Passò a dare una pacca sulla spalla di Cas prima di svanire su per le scale.

Cas osservò Bobby andare via, per poi tornare su Dean, quieto.  
Dean sembrava strano - più di prima - con la mano a coprirsi il viso che piano scivolava via.  
«Cosa succede?» chiese soltanto, in dubbio.

«Niente, uh... è solo Bobby, sai. Così paterno,» scherzò.

«Cosa posso fare, quindi? Per farti compagnia,» chiese ancora Cas, serio, riprendendo il discorso interrotto dall'arrivo di Bobby.

Dean vagliò le alternative. Guardare un film, sul serio? Leggere un libro?  
_Non essere un idiota._  
«Fanculo,» sbottò, e si gettò su Cas, per baciarlo, _sul serio_ , perché adesso che anche Bobby sapeva forse era meno pesante da considerare.

Cas rispose a quel bacio, abbandonandosi completamente, perché quello era Dean e tanto gli bastava ad accendere il desiderio e la voglia e il bisogno di stargli vicino in qualsiasi modo gli avesse concesso di farlo.  
Lasciò scorrere la lingua contro quella di Dean, le mani salirono sul suo corpo, fino a prendergli le spalle, aggrappandovisi come se la terra fosse pronta ad inghiottire entrambi.

Dean si aggrappò a Cas, finendo di nuovo a tuffare le dita in quei capelli, che da soli bastano a fargli venire voglia di ripetere gli eventi dell'Impala di quel giorno.  
Sentì l'impermeabile sotto i polpastrelli, e la sua consistenza era fastidiosa. Voleva pelle, calda, morbida.  
Ma Bobby non avrebbe gradito se avessero profanato la sua cucina.  
«Piano di sopra, a tre stanze da qui sulla sinistra,» suggerì a Cas dove zapparli.

In un attimo furono di sopra, vicino al letto. Cas insinuò lo sguardo in quello di Dean.  
«Sei sicuro?» domandò, incredibilmente calmo rispetto alla voglia che gli si agitava dentro.

«Sono sicuro. Andiamo,» allargò le braccia. «Meno parlare, più... usare quella bocca in modo utile.»

Cas si sporse per appropriarsi delle labbra di Dean, respirandogli contro, facendo scorrere l'impermeabile giù dalle spalle.

Dean lasciava scorrere le mani ovunque su Cas, le dita come magneti, aiutandolo a spogliarsi, baciandolo con calma, stavolta.  
Non c'era la stessa fame, era presente ma diversa, e Dean non voleva affrettare nulla, non voleva procedere accecato dal desiderio. Stavolta avrebbe dato a Cas la prima volta che si meritava.

Cas lasciò che le mani di Dean lo riscaldassero della loro presenza, scorrendogli addosso, slacciando lentamente i bottoni. Si scoprì pieno di una strana passione, un desiderio che riusciva a controllare solo perché ogni gesto era una nuova scoperta. Nonostante avesse visto Dean nudo e lo avesse conosciuto nel modo più profondo possibile, gli parve che quel momento fosse l'avverarsi di un miracolo nuovo e inaspettato. Alzò le mani per iniziare a spogliare Dean, perché voleva averlo sotto le dita, contro l'anima, dentro.

Dean si lasciò spogliare accarezzando lentamente la pelle di Cas. Quelle mani che avevano ucciso, torturato, piene di calli da fucile, da manico di coltello, voleva dimostrargli e dimostrarsi quanto potessero scaldare invece che recidere.

Quando restarono nudi, Cas bevve Dean con lo sguardo, e gli sfuggì.  
«Sei bellissimo.»  
Non aveva i filtri necessari a rendersi conto di quanto fosse sentimentale, perfino ridicola, quella frase. La sentiva e la disse, con l'istintiva onestà di sempre, prima di indietreggiare fino al letto e scivolarci sopra, continuando a guardarlo.

Dean sorrise a mezza bocca a quella frase, trattenendosi dal chinare il capo. Cas era Cas, e non diceva le cose tanto per dire, quindi non doveva fingere di rifiutare il complimento. Era solo... strano, e troppo, Dean non era mai stato _bellissimo_. E non intendeva fisicamente, perché sapeva quello che vedeva allo specchio - altrimenti non avrebbe passato svariati minuti ogni mattina a sistemarsi il ciuffo - era più... una cosa generale. Quando Cas diceva 'bellissimo', Dean sentiva che non era una considerazione puramente fisica, o almeno non del tutto. Sentiva di essere a nudo, dentro e fuori, sentiva di venire lodato per ciò che era, nella sua interezza. E _questo_ era ciò che Dean faceva fatica ad accettare.  
Seguì Cas nel letto sentendo di nuovo quella sensazione aprirgli lo sterno e mostrare il suo cuore contorto e stropicciato. Si stese su di lui, pelle contro pelle, uomo contro uomo, riprendendo a baciarlo e accarezzarlo con lentezza, mettendo ciò che non riusciva a dire - perché non sapeva ancora bene cosa fosse - in quei gesti.

Cas lasciò scorrere subito la mano contro Dean, fino a stringerlo nel palmo, baciandogli il collo, la mascella, le labbra, lentamente ma a fondo, mormorando contro la sua bocca tutta la sua voglia.  
C'era stato un tempo - fino a quel giorno - in cui non avrebbe mai capito la fascinazione che il sesso esercitava sugli esseri umani. In quel momento, con Dean stretto contro, capì ogni cosa: creava dipendenza, era piacevole come lo erano le cose inspiegabili e vagamente proibite, era intimo e brutale e delicato.

Dean imitò Cas, stringendolo nel proprio palmo a sua volta.  
Cercò di fargli capire di tenere un ritmo lento, con lunghi baci e movimenti lenti, ma Cas era prevedibilmente affamato, sia per inesperienza che per ciò che Dean gli aveva fatto frettolosamente sperimentare quello stesso giorno.  
«Piano, Cas,» gli mormorò tra le labbra. «Non abbiamo fretta, okay? Non c'è nessun Cavaliere... nessuno che ci aspetta. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.»

Bastarono quelle parole a far rallentare Cas. Ansimò piano fra le labbra di Dean.  
«Okay,» mormorò, lo sguardo intenso.  
Poi fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di Dean, indugiando sulla cicatrice che coincideva al suo palmo, e allargò le gambe per fargli spazio e aumentare la frizione fra i corpi.

«Bravo ragazzo,» scherzò. «Segui il mio ritmo, okay?»  
Infilò un braccio sotto la testa di Cas per poter piegare il gomito e avere accesso ai suoi capelli. Poi riprese a baciarlo, lentamente, guidandolo coi movimenti e a tratti con le parole.  
«Ok,» disse infine. «Ora lascia andare, togli la mano. Voglio farti provare una cosa.»

Cas obbedì ancora. Sentire la voce di Dean, sentirlo lasciarsi andare, essere solo e semplicemente se stesso, era inebriante. Si abbandonò al contatto con i suoi capelli, completamente perso.

Dean avvicinò il bacino e fece scivolare entrambi nella sua presa.  
«Non ho mai provato nemmeno io,» ammise con un sorriso. «Ma dicono sia piacevole. Proviamo, uh?»  
Riprese a baciarlo, lasciando aumentare l'aspettativa, prima di cominciare a muovere la mano. Si ritrovò a mugolare nella bocca di Cas.  
«Avevano ragione,» mormorò.

Cas si abbandonò ad un verso osceno, mentre sentiva la sua carne scorrere contro quella di Dean. Si artigliò a lui, buttando la testa all'indietro e serrando gli occhi.  
«Sì, Dean,» mormorò, «sì.»

Il ritmo e il battito di Dean accelerarono immediatamente. Strinse i capelli di Cas, le proprie palpebre, la presa della mano. Approfittò del collo esposto di Cas per mordere e assaggiare la pelle pulsante, mormorando il suo nome di tanto in tanto, come una preghiera  
Quando sentì la linea d'arrivo troppo vicina, rallentò, non voleva fare finire tutto così presto.  
«Vuoi provare un'altra cosa?», chiese, leccandogli il pomo d'Adamo per qualche motivo.

Cas spalancò gli occhi. Si sentiva al limite, pronto ad abbracciare il piacere, ma sapeva anche che Dean avrebbe dilatato quel momento, sperimentando all'infinito tutte le possibilità di quell'intimità. E gliene fu grato, perché la sua razionalità era altrove, persa, annullata dal contatto dei loro corpi.  
«Tutto... tutto quello che vuoi, Dean,» mormorò, ripetendo le parole come se non riuscisse ad afferrarle davvero.  
Intrecciò le dita dietro la nuca di Dean, mentre la sua lingua lo percorreva, per poi essere in grado di alzargli il viso e specchiarsi nei suoi occhi.  
«Tutto,» ripeté.

Dean ascoltò quelle parole, cercando di trovare un modo di infilarle tra le costole senza andare in pezzi.  
Per paura di non riuscirci davvero, si distrasse spingendo Cas all'indietro sul materasso. Era bastato spingerlo delicatamente sulla spalla e lui aveva capito di sdraiarsi, stava imparando. Era un bene, perché Dean non avrebbe mai potuto farlo muovere senza il suo volere, e la cosa era leggermente frustrante, ma okay.  
Si prese un attimo per respirare e calmare la voglia implacabile, perché voleva rallentare le cose, ri-procedere con calma, dare a Cas il miglior sesso che avrebbe mai potuto sperimentare.  
Cominciò prendendogli le dita tra le sue, intrecciandole, portandosele alla bocca e prendendo a lasciargli leggeri baci sulle nocche, sul dorso, per poi far scendere il braccio sul materasso e continuando la scia sul polso, adorandogli tutta la pelle, fino alla spalla.

Cas si abbandonò all'indietro e lasciò che Dean baciasse la sua pelle, perdendosi in quel contatto di labbra.  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo ancora e ancora e ancora, che lo amava. Ora che aveva iniziato, sembrava che quelle parole non avrebbero più avuto fine.  
Perché Dean sembrava pronto a fare sesso in tutt'altro modo rispetto alla prima volta, con adorazione, con la delicatezza di chi ama, e Cas aveva paura di perdere il senso della differenza, perché tutto sembrava solo confonderlo e illuderlo.  
Ma sarebbe rimasta, l'abissale differenza fra quello che provava lui e quello che provava Dean? O forse, in quei baci, Cas poteva leggere quello che voleva, come lo voleva?

Lasciò la spalla per passare alla clavicola, passandovi sopra non seppe resistere. Si fermò a lasciare un segno gemello a quello che gli aveva lasciato Cas, sentendosi potente e infinito. Forse lo amava davvero. Forse...

«Dean, io...»  
Ingoiò le parole con il respiro, quando lo sentì soffermarsi a lasciare il suo marchio. Lasciò scorrere la mano fra i corti capelli sulla nuca, in un gesto di possesso. Avrebbe fatto tutto per lui, ancora e ancora e ancora, persino ignorare il suo stesso sentimento.  
Lo voleva sentire dentro, ma non sapeva come chiederlo, come pretenderlo.

Dean lasciò la pelle di Cas, asciugando l'umidità con una passata di pollice. Allineò lo sguardo a quello di Cas. «Sì? Chiedi, Cas. Se c'è qualcosa che vuoi, lo farò.»

 _Voglio che mi ami. E non ho mai voluto nulla, nella mia esistenza, mai. Solo te._  
«Ti vorrei dentro di me,» mormorò, invece.  
Non c'era spazio per le titubanze. Lo disse prendendo la mascella di Dean e portandoselo vicino, prima di baciarlo.  
Quando si staccarono, Cas lo guardò negli occhi, in attesa di una risposta.

Dean ingoiò tutta la saliva del mondo.  
E non capiva perché. Cas era stato dentro di lui, solo qualche ora prima. Ed era un gesto molto più... non aveva un aggettivo adatto. Molto più _grande_ , per lui, del contrario. Era stato anche con qualche donna, in quel modo. Che differenza c'era? Solo tutta la differenza del mondo.  
Gli circondò il viso con le mani. «Tutto quello che vuoi, Cas.»

«Ti prego.»  
E Cas lo sapeva, che pregare era un atto di fede, come l'amore, come il sesso fatto in quel modo.  
«Ti prego,» ripeté, muovendosi contro Dean come ad invitarlo, alzando le ginocchia per fargli più spazio, prima di scendere con una mano ad accarezzarsi piano, lentamente, solo per dar modo a Dean di guardarlo.

Dean guardò Cas toccarsi e perse momentaneamente contatto con la realtà.  
Non si aspettava un Cas così... così bisognoso, così... di nuovo vennero a mancargli le parole.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi,» gli uscì senza pensarci, quasi a rassicurare Cas che si sarebbe davvero preso cura di lui.  
Si chinò rapidamente tra le gambe di Cas, facendosi spazio tenendolo con entrambe le mani sui glutei, e affondò il viso, trovando l'apertura, lambendola, finché non fu abbastanza umida per passare alle dita. Le inserì piano, delicatamente, guardando Cas, bevendo le sue reazioni con gli occhi. Non sapeva se Cas fosse pronto, ma non poteva più aspettare.  
Si tirò su per baciarlo, mentre si allineava contro di lui. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, una mano sulla sua erezione e l'altra stretta a pugno, sul materasso, a tenersi su.  
Aspettò una specie di conferma, per qualche motivo.

Cas annuì piano, ancora sconvolto dal modo in cui il piacere gli era montato dentro quando Dean era stato fra le sue gambe. Era davvero sull'orlo di un baratro e, sul fondo, era certo di trovare un'estasi inimmaginabile.  
Si tenne con una mano sulla spalla di Dean, sull'ustione del suo palmo, e con l'altra ne percorse la schiena e i fianchi, fino a spingerlo impercettibilmente contro di sé. Non poteva più aspettare. Era dal suo ingresso in casa che sentiva quel bisogno.

Dean spinse, piano, facendo breccia in Cas con una lentezza disarmante. Si diede dello sciocco, perché Cas era un angelo, e probabilmente non avrebbe provato lo stesso dolore di un umano, ma non poteva farne a meno. Preoccuparsi era l'essenza della sua stessa esistenza. Posò leggeri baci sulle labbra di Cas mentre aspettava che si adattasse, accarezzandogli un fianco. Si accorse vagamente di aver piegato un braccio sul gomito per poter giocare di nuovo coi suoi capelli.

Cas avvertì Dean farsi spazio in lui, sempre di più, e fu come sentirsi completo per la prima volta da troppo tempo. Dalla sua intera esistenza. Aveva creduto che avere uno scopo sarebbe bastato, che ubbidire agli ordini l'avrebbe riempito. Invece era lì e si sentiva così per la prima volta. Continuò ad accarezzarsi piano, senza fretta, annegando in quell'attimo.  
Quando la mano di Dean tornò ai suoi capelli, allora Cas si mosse appena contro di lui, per convincerlo di stare bene e di volerlo sentire spingersi ancora e ancora verso il punto così piacevole che si sentiva dentro.

Cas era affamato, in un modo che lo fece quasi sorridere, come se si fossero invertiti i ruoli rispetto a quel pomeriggio, ma Dean non voleva esagerare.  
Impostò un ritmo lento, tentativo, tempestando Cas di baci, facendo scendere la mano dal fianco alla coscia, accarezzandolo costantemente. Voleva che sapesse quanto intendesse davvero le parole che gli aveva detto.  
_Tu sei importante. Lo sei sempre stato. Quello che è successo significa qualcosa._

Cas, gli occhi liquidi di piacere, puntò lo sguardo su Dean e notò l'abbozzo di un sorriso. Era qualcosa di impercettibile, accennato, ma gli bastò. Si aprì in un sorriso, e fu grande, fu denso di piacere e di un benessere strano, fu come sorridere davvero per la prima volta.  
Eppure era sempre Dean a farlo sorridere, quando poteva leggere sul suo viso piccoli scampoli di felicità.  
Sorrise perché erano lì e lui aveva voglia, e Dean aveva la pazienza di dettare quel ritmo lento, e tutto era perfetto, e Dean sembrava felice. Sorrise per tutto, con un sospiro di piacere stretto fra i denti.

Un sorriso sbocciò sulle labbra di Cas, illuminandogli il viso, tutto quanto.  
Dean avvertì il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi.  
«Sei... meraviglioso, Cas,» sussurrò, senza mai smettere quelle lente carezze, quel rigirarsi dei capelli di Cas tra le dita, quelle spinte delicate. «Non ho molto, ma tutto quello che ho... è tuo. Non voglio più vederti soffrire per colpa mia. Dimmi quello che vuoi da me, e lo avrai. Se vuoi devozione, l'avrai. Se vuoi _questo_ ,» spinse solo un po' più forte. «Lo avrai.»

Cas lasciò andare qualche sottile verso di piacere ad ogni spinta. Quando poi quelle parole lo raggiunsero, si sentì riempire l'anima del suo stesso amore, e fu così forte da spingerlo davvero verso il baratro, sempre di più.  
«Voglio... voglio che tu sia felice, Dean,» riuscì a dire, ansimando «A me basta... amarti. Lasciami... amarti.»  
Capì quanto fosse la verità. In quel momento, all'idea che Dean avesse detto quelle parole, comprese che non importava cosa provasse sul serio, cosa fosse consapevole di provare. Non importava fossero due amori diversi, forse, o che fossero uguali, ma impossibili da esprimere allo stesso modo.

Dean chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che i sentimenti di Cas lo ricoprissero.  
«Avrai anche questo,» rispose. E aumentò il ritmo, incapace di andare ancora lento dopo l'ondata di euforia e emozioni che lo avevano travolto.  
«Avrai tutto quello che vuoi,» spinse ancora più a fondo. «Lo giuro su... ti darò tutto me stesso. Cas...»  
Lo strinse forte a sé, infilando il braccio nell'incavo della schiena per ancorarselo contro, mentre sentiva l'orgasmo risalirgli dentro.

Cas si aggrappò a Dean, seguendo il ritmo di quelle spinte, serrando gli occhi, stringendosi in pugno con più foga, sempre di più, finché il piacere non esplose e lui fu costretto a lasciarlo andare, accompagnandolo con la voce rauca, in bassi suoni che gli si incastravano in gola.  
Fu incredibile, fu come abbracciare l'infinito.

Dean venne col nome di Cas sulle labbra, stringendolo a sé per quanto possibile, le labbra premute sulle sue ma a bocca aperta, ansimante.  
Rimase lì, tremante, incastrato in Cas, il cuore aperto come non mai.  
Non sapeva di poter provare tanto, di esserne capace.  
Richiuse la bocca ma solo per lasciare un bacio su quella di Cas.  
Non doveva capire niente, l'evidenza di quello che provava era allucinante, lampeggiante, di fronte a lui. Non sarebbe comunque riuscito a dirlo.  
Accarezzò il naso di Cas con il proprio, sperando di riuscire a comunicarglielo così. Tanto Cas aveva il potere di leggergli dentro.

Restarono così per un po', con Cas stretto nella morsa di Dean e nel suo amore. Perché quello lo era, in qualche modo, forse perfino tanto profondo da essere spaventoso e da non trovare le parole per farsi voce. Cas voleva solo che Dean fosse felice.  
E se a lui era concesso essere parte di quella felicità, allora potevano anche affrontare l'apocalisse.  
Allora c'era speranza.  
Dean fece qualche piccolo gesto d'affetto, finché Cas non si mosse appena e Dean si sfilò piano. Restarono comunque annodati di braccia e gambe.  
«Fra tutti i modi per passare il tempo che voi umani trovate, questo è il mio preferito,» mormorò, l'ombra di un sorriso nella voce.  
Poi, subito dopo, tornò serio.  
«Dean, non avrei mai creduto potesse esistere qualcosa del genere. Fa quasi male, da quanto fa bene,» mormorò, l'espressione confusa, come se stesse cercando di studiarsi dentro, di analizzare e spiegare qualcosa di impossibile.

 _Fa quasi male, da quanto fa bene._  
«Hai davvero ragione,» mormorò, baciandogli la fronte, per poi sdraiarsi di schiena e invitarlo a accomodarsi su di lui.  
Sorrise di quel gesto, perché non era mai stato troppo tipo da coccole. Eppure...

Cas si strinse a Dean, accarezzandolo pigramente, distratto dai suoi stessi pensieri. C'era un mondo terribile, fuori da quella porta, ma lo avrebbe affrontato solo per proteggere quello che provava.  
«Posso restare anche se dormirai?» gli chiese, con il solito tono fra una richiesta genuina e una sorta di titubanza.

 _Puoi restare per sempre._  
Dean gli baciò la testa, proprio vicino alla sua mano, come sempre tra i capelli di Cas a rigirarseli pigramente tra le dita.  
«Certo che puoi rimanere. Tutto quello che vuoi.»

«E possiamo considerare le tue regole sullo spazio personale abolite?» disse poi, chiedendosi se quella strana euforia sarebbe mai scomparsa.  
Chiuse le palpebre, come se sentire la mano di Dean fra i suoi capelli fosse l'esito perfetto di tutto quel piacere.

«Considerale sparite per sempre,» rispose con uno sbadiglio, e avvicinandosi Cas più stretto ancora, scivolò in un sonno profondo.


End file.
